alguien me ama
by dango-di
Summary: goenji lastima accidentalmete a una chica de la cual se encargara y en el transcurso se enamorara
1. El accidente

El accidente

Bueno esta es una historia de una chica que llego a inazuma para poder tener un cambio de vida, pero no contaba con que tendría un accidente, es ahí donde conocerá al equipo y en particular a goenji.

_Era un día como cualquier otro, nuestros jugadores estaban practicando en un lugar cerca de rairaiken__._

**En otro lugar**

_Una chica caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, ya que era nueva y quería recorrer la ciudad, iba sumida en sus pensamientos._

Chica:*esta es mi oportunidad para cambiar, empezar de nuevo y nunca mas dejarme pisotear por nadie*

_Esta caminaba sin darle importancia a donde la llevaran sus pies, pero al parecer no recordaba el camino a casa, así que vago por unos minutos más hasta que choco con alguien…_

Chica: lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención (_hace una reverencia)_

Señor: no te preocupes solo fíjate por donde caminas, pareces algo perdida ¿puedo ayudarte?

Chica: mm, pues estoy buscando el orfanato "aya "_de casualidad sabe ¿Dónde queda?

Señor: no se donde queda lamento no poder ayudarte

Chica: no se preocupe y de nuevo mil disculpas

_La chica comenzó a caminar por unas calles(lo cual la perdió mas) cuando de pronto vio a una niña como de 7 años con un vestido rosa jugando en un campa de flores saco una un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujarla, pero no podía concentrarse porque unos chicos estaban jugando futbol._

Chica: *será mejor que me valla arruinan la imagen*

**Con los chicos **

Kido: Hiroto pasale el balón a kazemaru

Hiroto: aya va kazemaru

Kazemaru: buen pase

Someoka: no por mucho tiempo

Kido: fubuki es tu turno

Fubuki: "piso de hielo"

_El balón salió disparado y fue recibido por goenji, que junto con tsunami intentaron una nueva técnica que no habían perfeccionado._

Goenji: tsunami ahora

Tsunami: hai

_Tsunami se levanto en una ola para darle altura al balón mientras que goenji saltaría y patearía el balón, pero su coordinación aun tenia problemas lo que ocasiono que goenji pateara hacia potra dirección._

**Con la chica**

_Ella se disponía a retirarse cuando vio que un balón golpeo una estructura de metal inestable que comenzó a tambalearse, se percato de que la niña seguía jugando en el campo de flores._

Chica: "cuidado" sal de ahí

_Al ver que la niña no la escuchaba comenzó a correr donde se encontraba, llego e inmediatamente empujo a la niña._

**Con los chicos**

Goenji: rayos porque no sale

Endo: no te preocupes se que lo conseguirán

Kido: el balón lo mandaste hacia la estructura de metal

_Todos voltearon al escuchar a Kido; se dieron cuenta de que la estructura caía y de la persona que se encontraba presente en el campo._

Goenji: "YUKA" (aclaro la hermana ya esta curada)

_Si es niña pequeña era le hermanita de shuya, que decidió acompañarlo para verlo entrenar._

Goenji: yuka quítate de ahí *no me escucha si algo le pasa yo…*

_El muchacho no pudo terminar su pensamiento, por el gran estruendo que se oyó, todos corrieron al lugar ¡pero para su sorpresa! _

_Chica: se oyó un gran grito femenino que fue opacado por el ruido de la estructura impactándose en el suelo._

**Chicos**

_Lo que vieron los chicos los dejos atónitos (sorprendidos) la pequeña yuka estaba bien sin ningún rasguño, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la chica que yacía bajo los escombros._

Goenji: yuka no te paso nada

Yuka: (llorando) ella, ella

_Al escuchar e_stas _palabras nuestro goleador levanto la mirada y vio a una chica de tés blanca, cabello negro ondulado con unos reflejos café __oscuro, en un grave estad, de repente una voz lo saco del transe._

Fubuki: goenji, goenji

Goenji: ¡he! Que

Fubuki: tenemos que ayudarla

Hiroto: llamare a la ambulancia

Endo: hay que hacer algo ahora que no la ven esta totalmente pálida

_Ella se encontraba muy mal todo era borroso y confuso; lo único que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue una figura que se acercaba a ella seguido de más voces y ruidos (eran la ambulancia y la multitud__)__yo: que gente más chismosa_

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el mi primer fanfic y el primer capitulo, no sean tan malos con sus reviews díganme si algo falto o le gusto y lo que no; nos vemos en el próximo capi… **


	2. aviso

**Perdón por no a ver subido los capítulos pero digamos que tengo dificultades técnicas wuaa T_T no es justo pero arreglare el problema no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar la historia.**


	3. ¡Que yo que!

**Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Aquí les dejo el capitulo, por fin a **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (pero algún día lo será) **

**¡Que!**

_La ambulancia ya había llevado a la chica al hospital y esta se encontraba fuera de peligro._

Chica: mm… que…donde estoy? Que paso? *ahora en que lio me metí*

_La chica comenzó a sentarse poco a poco, rápidamente noto que algo andaba mal, cuando un chico se asomaba por la puerta..._

Chico: espera! no te levantes por favor

Chica: que hago aquí? Que paso? Quien eres? (_lo dijo exaltada)_

Chico: déjame te ayudo

Chica: NO! Aléjate por favor solo…

Chica: cual es tu nombre y porque no puedo moverme

Chico: mi nombre es shuya goenji y estas en el hospital inazuma

Goenji: tuviste un accidente ..y…

_Goenji no pudo explicarle porque justo en ese momento alguien entro_

¿?: Buenos días señorita, veo que ya se conocieron

Goenji: papa!

Chica: alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando

**Señor goenji**: hijo será mejor que salgas un momento

_Goenji sale y espera tras la puerta_

**Sr. Goenji: **como lo habrá notado soy el papa de shuya y de la pequeña que usted salvo el día de ayer

**Sr. Goenji: **ayer llego en un estado muy deteriorable, tuvimos que ingresarla al quirófano porque…no le voy a mentir sus piernas recibieron un gran daño y tuvimos muchas dificultades durante la cirugía.

Chica: QUE! (_en un __tono preocupante y los ojos cristalizados) _me esta diciendo que.. no podre caminar estoy invalida.. e..es eso

**Afuera**

_El chico pelicrema oía los lamentos de la joven, goenji se desespero al escuchar el llanto lo cual no soporto mas y entro a la habitación_

**Sr. Goenji**_: _cálmese! Por favor usted no ha quedado inválida

Si, no podrá caminar por ahora, pero será temporalmente, con un tratamiento adecuado y conmigo supervisándola dentro de unos mese podrá caminar de nuevo… ahora si me disculpa me paso a retirar.

_La chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mas bien en estado de shock hasta que una voz logro llamar su atención._

Goenji: ishimura, Ishimura!

Nozomi ishimura: ha…mande

Goenji: me permitirías hablar un momento

Nozomi: (_con la voz quebrada y nerviosa) _claro pero, ¿como sabes mi nombre? Yo no conozco a nadie aquí

Goenji: pues veras, encontré tu cuaderno y teníamos que saber tu nombre así que…

Nozomi: lo leíste (_con la cara levemente roja_), viste mis cosas

Goenji: si, pero no leí nada importante solo busque tu nombre en uno de tus bocetos

Nozomi: entonces si viste mis cosas (_menciono algo molesta)_

Goenji: mm... eso no es el punto (_con su cara típica de chico serio) yo vine para hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer contigo y saber mas de ti._

Nozomi: sobre mi (_pr__egunto apenada)_

Goenji: me refiero a tu familia, donde vives (_Nozomi corto rápidamente las palabras del chico)_

Nozomi: no tengo familia ni casa se supone que debería estar en el orfanato aya, estoy sola así que no se preocupen por avisarle a alguien, saldré adelante solo (_como siempre-dijo en forma de susurro)_

Goenji: ishimura claro que me preocupo por ti (_al darse cuenta de lo que dijo desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado, casi ni se notaba)_

Nozomi: ¿Por qué? No deberías soy una desconocida que…

Goenji: claro que debo por mi culpa estas aquí yo patie el balón y yuka era mi responsabilidad no la tuya

_A decir verdad goenji se sentía muy culpable de lo sucedido_

Nozomi: no te sientas culpable ni atado, las cosas así son fue un accidente además no quiero ser un carga.

Goenji: pero ya esta decidido, después de que te den de alta te iras a vivir a mi casa, ya que no tienes donde quedarte y mi padre te podrá atender mejor.

Nozomi: TU CASA _ (_dijo sorprendida)_ no como crees mejor me quedo en el hospital

_Así siguió replicando hasta que volvió a hablar con el señor goenji_

**Por la noche**

_Ella s encontraba recostada en la cama viendo por la ventana_

Nozomi: porque me pasan esta cosas a mi, siempre sufriendo (_suspiro)_

**Flashback**

Sr. goenji: se tendrá que quedar en el hospital un tiempo para tenerla bajo vigilancia y después como le menciono mi hijo se ira a vivir con nosotros

Nozomi: no, no es necesario eso esta bien si silo me quedo aquí

Sr. Goenji: eso no estaría bien, mi hijo tiene que ser responsable por sus acciones, así que el cuidara de usted señorita ishimura.

**Fin de flashback**

_La chica solo bufo ante lo sucedido, no quería incomodar a nadie y menos que goenji cuidara de ella._

**En casa de goenji**

_Goenji miraba por la ventana la luna, se sentía pésimo por lo sucedido estaba __hundido__ en sus pensamientos, no le quedaba nada mas que sentir toda la carga del problema; el no es una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos __así__ que __decidió__ hacerse el fuerte(____**yo= como siempre**__) __pero la verdad __es que__ era una de esas raras veces en las que se__ntía una presión en el pecho que no podía controlar._

Goenji: *todo fue mi culpa fue un error mio que esta pagando ishimura* tengo que hacer algo por lo menos para disculparme

_Así paso toda la noche pensando como podría hacer sentir mejor a Nozomi._

**Al día siguiente**

_Los chicos ya habían llegado a la escuela y se reunieron en el club antes de clases._

Fubuki: como le habrá ido a goenji

Kido: a el bien la que me preocupa es la chica

Tachimukay: de que hablan

Midorikawa: ya se seguramente están hablando de una base secreta de hela "complot" secuestran a mi precioso helado

Tachimukay: mido- no creo que se refieran a helado( con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza)

Kido y fubuki: -_- _

Hiroto: lo siento es que ayer comió en exceso azúcar

_En lo que debatían si era helado o no el pelicrema entraba para darles una noticia_

Endo: goenji por fin llegas nos tenias muy preocupados

Aki: preocupados pero ¿porque?(_aclaro las chicas y otros compañeros no estuvieron en el accidente)_

Goenji: bueno les diré (_conto la historia) _y ese es el motivo

Haruna: entonces tú cuidaras a esa chica

Goenji: efectivamente, no solo la cuidare si no que también vivirá en mi casa-dijo apenado

Todos: ¿¡que!? Vivirá en tu casa c_c

_En ese instante sonó el timbre a lo que aprovecho el jugador para escabullirse; terminaron las clases y los chicos fueron a entrenar._

**En el hospital**

_Ella se encontraba recostada y verdaderamente aburrida mientras trataba de encontrar algo que gustar._

Nozomi: waa! No hay nada en la televisión, me muero de aburrimiento :s-*que pasara si* la chica intento mover las piernas para poder alcanzar su cuaderno pero era inútil. No lograba llegar

¿?: señorita _( se escucho una voz femenina)_ que cree que hace

Nozomi; ha, etto, pzz. Ha no le voy a mentir estoy arta de ver lo mismo en la televisión, puras caricaturas, creen que tengo 8 años (_todo lo dijo con un puchero__ yo= si no es niña chiquita haciendo pucheritos)_

¿?: para eso estamos las enfermeras para ayudarle en todo (_menciono con una car__a__ de__,__ pareces de 5)_

Enfermera: eso no es excusa para que ande haciendo esas cosas, usted lo que necesita es descansar

Nozomi: lose (_dijo con la cabeza baja)_

_La enfermera sintió un poco de tristeza por lo que comento:_

Enfermera: si quiere puedo quedarme para hacerle compañía, no este triste puedo…

Nozomi: no necesito de su compasión, por favor retírese que no pedí su ayuda

Enfermera: con su permiso me retiro

Nozomi: * llorando-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que me tengan lastima* siempre trata de alejar a las personas que tratan de acercarse a mi y no puedo evitarlo, como quisiera cambiar.

**En la cancha**

_Los chicos estaban jugando como de costumbre, rogando que las pilas de Endo se acabaran._

Endo: vamos chicos uno mas solo uno más

Kazemaru: eso dijo hace una hora 9_9

Endo: chicos aprendan de goenji que todavía no se cansa (_con su típica sonrisa)_

Goenji: lo siento Endo pero me tengo que ir

Kogure: no es justo! Porque el si se va _(con cara de niño chiquito_)

Haruna: "Kogure" en vez de estar reclamando deberías practicar mas

Kogure: siempre me regañas pareces mi madre w_w

_La peli-azul al escuchar estas palabras se acercaba a Kogure con un aura negra_

Kabeyama: ahora si que lo mata ¡salva tu vida!

_Kogure comenzó a correr mientras era perseguido por una furiosa Haruna _

Hiroto: esos nunca cambiaran _(riéndose_)

Goenji: tienes razón bueno hasta mañana-se despiden todos

_goenji se dirigía al hospital mientras tanto una niña de bello semblante caminaba por los pasillos de la sala de espera, cuando se asoma por una puerta._

_Nozomi vio como una pequeña niña de trenzas se asomaba con gran timidez_

Nozomi: ya te vi _(con__ una sonrisa_) pasa que no muerdo

Yuka: hola! (jugando con sus manos) mm.. yo te traje esto-saco una flor

Nozomi: para mi?- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

Nozomi: es hermosa, como tu, gracias, _ella tenía una mirada dulce como si sintiera paz, cuando sintió que la abrazaban_

_Fuera del cuarto_

_Goenji pudo captar la dulce escena, lo cual lo sorprendió pues por primera vez pudo notar los bellos ojos de la chica estos tenían un color verde que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, adornados con una bella sonrisa_

_El momento no duro mucho porque entro a la habitación un chico_

Goenji: yuka deja descansar a ishimura

Yuka: yo no la estoy molestando

Goenji: por favor sal, necesito hablar con ella, además nana te esta esperando

_A yuka solo le quedo refunfuñar y salió de la habitación con un adiós para Nozomi._

_Después de que la niña saliera los dos se quedaran solos con un gran e incomodo silencio… hasta que la choca lo rompió_

_Nozomi: tienes una linda hermanita-dijo apenada_

Goenji: si, es muy tierna_ (con la misma cara de siempre) bueno quería hablarte sobre un asunto…_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero y les haya gustado, comenten y perdón si me tardo en subir los capítulos pero es que la bendita tarea no se acaba jeje nos vemos.**


	4. sino

**Holis :3 aquí vengo a fastidiar con otro capitulo, pero lo aman no se hagan, bueno los amo por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo (cuanto mas podría ser) jeje soy rarita lo se solo lean y no me hagan caso ;)**

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…**__**en este momento**_

**SI/NO**

_Recordatorio_

_Bueno quería hablarte sobre un asunto_

Nozomi: a mi, claro de que

Goenji: bueno es que no tomaste muy bien que digamos la noticia de que te cuidare

Nozomi: y sigo estando en desacuerdo (_giro su cara como indignada)_

Goenji: pues no es cuestión de que quieras o no

Nozomi: y quien te crees tu para decidir sobre mi

Goenji: no me pondré a discutir con una niñita

Nozomi: a quien le dices niñita, pelos de erizo (_en__ un tono burlón)_

_Goenji solo la miraba con una cara de molesto_

Nozomi: que se molesto el "niñito"

Goenji: te cuidare te agrade o no, así que deja de hacer berrinche

_**En otra parte**_

Endo: chicos es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana

Chicos: hai (_todos se van a__ sus respectivos hogares)_

Aki: etto… endo

Endo: si

Aki: (_ruborizada) _mmm ya que nuestras casas quedan al mismo paso, podríamos irnos juntos

Endo: claro! Pero primero pasaremos a un lugar :D

_Aki con una gotita en la cabeza comenzó a caminar junto a endo _

Nozomi: * solo porque no puedo moverme o si no*

Nozomi: pues no y no

Goenji: quien me lo impedirá tu

Nozomi: si fíjate que si

_Al goleador le salía una de esas sonrisas que solo su hermana veía, por algún motivo le agradaba ver a la chica enojada_

_Nozomi ya no aguantaba, la sacaba de sus casillas… así que sin más opciones trato de levantarse (ella sentía un dolor punzante, pero su determinación era mas grande)_

Nozomi: quieres ver que puedo cuidarme sola, esta bien te lo demostrare

Goenji: espera que haces

_La c__hica estaba a punto de azotar en el piso, pero fue salvada por goenji __(yo: jaja si todo un héroe)_esto provoco que ella cayera sobre el dejándolos cara a cara, cuando de repente entran dos chicos al cuarto

Aki-Endo: O.o .

_Los dos que se encontraban en el suelo se quedaron sin palabras ante lo sucedido_

Goenji: no es lo que parece yo, solo etto…

_Nozomi no decía nada solo tenia la cara raja como un tomate_

Aki: no tienes que explicar nada (_con un tono pícaro)_

Goenji: endo ayúdame

Endo: ha, si

_Los dos levantaron a nozomi y la recostaron, al cabo de unos segundos se presentaron con la chica_

Endo: hola! mi nombre es mamoru (satoru) endo

Aki: yo me llamo aki

Nozomi: mucho gusto, soy nozomi ishimura pero pueden decirme nozomi-con una leve sonrisa

_Así pasaron la tarde los tres platicando y conociéndose a excepción de goenji que seguía apenado por lo sucedido…_

Endo y Aki: bueno, nos tenemos que ir

Aki: me alegra haberte conocido, adiós goenji

Endo: espero verte pronto nozomi-chan, mañana goenji

_Goenji se quedo un rato más pero sin decir una palabra, el silencio se volvía cada vez mas tenso…_

Goenji/Nozomi: yo, yo…_Los dos se miraron_

Goenji: habla tu primero

Nozomi: yo lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte ni fastidiarte

Goenji: yo debería decir eso, estuvo mal que me comportara de esa manera y en tu estado (_lo ultimo que dijo deseo que no hubiera salido de su boca), olvida lo que…_

Nozomi: _con los ojos llorosos-_no esta bien no lo hiciste apropósito, quisiera empezar de nuevo, tratar de llevarnos bien

_Goenji asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una bella sonrisa acercándose a ella para darle la mano irse casa._

**A la mañana siguiente**

_Goenji se había despertado temprano y se metió a bañar_

Goenji: *hoy tengo que compensar lo de ayer. Hare que se la pase genial el día de hoy* y así ver esa sonrisa que oculta

_Siguió pensando en como pasarían el día los dos_

_Ya estando en la escuela, se le podía notar en el rostro cierto brillo lo cual era extraño y llamo la atención de todos_

**En el salón 1**

_Goenji miraba fijamente la ventana mientras un chico de capa y otro con una banda naranja, platicaban de lo extraño que se veía._

Kido: a estado así toda la mañana, que le habrá ocurrido

Endo: no creo, dejémoslo, esta feliz eso no es raro

Kido: tienes razón además si se pone de malas nadie lo aguanta

Profesor: shuu! dejen de estar platicando y siguió dando su clase-como les decía blablá

El ruido paro pero alguien les mando una nota que decía:

No notan raro a goenji, esta sonriendo…

Handa.

Endo: esta sonriendo yo quiero ver

Kido: siéntate que nos van a regañar

Endo: pero quiero ver-con ojos de cachorro

Handa: pzz, pzz, oigan contéstenme

Profesor: guarden silencio o doy el tema por visto

Chica: ustedes tres dejen de hablar que no escucho nada

Handa: déjanos en paz

Chica2: oye no le hables así a mi amiga

Kido: ya basta! luego hablaremos

Chico: cállense*

_De un momento a otro el salón se encontraba en completo ruido, cosa que no le agrado mucho al maestro…el profesor se volteo con cara de matarlos y todos se callaron y comenzaron a leer cualquier cosa, pero este al ver a la primera persona ene este caso goenji quien miraba por la ventana, decidió sacarlo y enviarlo por un reporte_

_Estando el rubio caminando hacia la oficina del director vio en el pasillo que un chico sacaba cosas de su casillero y se acerco a saludarlo._

Goenji: hola! Fubuki

Fubuki: ha, hola _(con su sonrisa dulce) _que haces aquí?

Goenji: solo voy por un reporte, pero no hice nada, creo que por eso me lo pusieron

_Fubuki se rio con una gotita en la cabeza _U

Goenji: oye, me preguntaba, ya que hablas mucho con las chicas

_**Detrás de unos casilleros se encontraba una peli-azul escuchando la conversación, mientras su cara reflejaba una sonrisa picara y se disponía a saber mas**_

Fubuki: si

Goenji: _(con la cara mirando hacia la pared) _que les gusta que les regalen

Fubuki: aa, con que era eso

Goenji: no lo mal interpretes, no es por eso-_con la cara roja_

Fubuki: no si yo no dije nada-_mientras se reía_

_**Mientras ellos dos seguían en su conversación, la chica que los escuchaba salió disparada hacia el club de periodismo.**_

**En el receso**

_Se juntaron todos en una mesa para comer, cuando se asoma goenji y comienzan a preguntarle cosas._

Tsunami: oye nos dijeron que andabas muy contento

Mido: es cierto yo lo vi en la entrada y venia sonriendo, en eso me dio un escalofrió, seguro es un impostor –_lo señala con un tenedor_

Kazemaru: no seas dramático y dame de tenedor

Kuritmasu: no es por nada pero si es raro

_En eso llego corriendo Tachimukay sin notar la presencia del mencionado _

Tachimukay: es cierto que goenji le pedirá a una chica que sea su novia y le regalara un ramo gigante de rosas

_A goenji se le trabo la comida y mira a fubuki_

Fubuki: yo no he dicho nada

Goenji: Tachimukay ven acá

_Se acerca tragando saliva_

Goenji: quien te dijo eso

Tachi: y…yo lo escuche por ahí

_Aki comienza a levantarse silenciosamente cuando Kogure le pregunta a donde va y todos la voltean a ver_

Aki: jeje, yo pues

Tsunami: creo que alguien debe una explicación

Aki: bueno es que

**Flashback **

¿?: aki, aki

Aki: si que pasa Haruna

Haruna: ya tengo la noticia del año, no lo vas a creer, cupido flecho a goenji

Aki: pero de que estas hablando

Haruna: si, oí que le preguntaba a fubuki que le podía regalar a una chica

Haruna: seguro es para su novia-_con estrellitas en los ojos_

Aki: no creo que debas andar diciendo eso por ahí, no sabes si es verdad, además que te dije de espiara las personas.

**Fin de ****Flashback**

Aki: y eso fue lo que ocurrió

_En eso sonó el timbre y regresaron a sus clases hasta que finalizo el día…_

_Se pusieron a practicar y se quedaron con la duda de para quien era el regalo, porque goenji se limito a decir que no tenía novia._

**Bueno ya termino el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews quiero saber que piensan… y quería agradecer a: Alone-Darc que me ayudo para poder subir mis historias y también a sakura ii albin, yuko 96 y Saray zoro por dejar sus comentarios "watashi wa anata"… bye**


	5. valio la pena

**Creo que esta vez me inspire un poco más pero se los dejo a su criterio, espero y la disfruten n_n**

**Inazuma eleven no pertenece… pero me mudare a Japón y comprare los derechos de autor-chiisu**

**Valió la pena**

El cielo estaba teñido por varios colores, la brisa movía las ramas y las hojas parecían moverse al mismo ritmo que los pasos de goenji, estaba caminando por la acera venia de practicar, se detuvo en un parque y observo a los niños que jugaban en un jardín con muchas flores de colores.

Goenji: *tal vez no sea cierto, no seria mala idea regalarle una flor*

Se agacho junto a unas rosas de color naranja, amarillo mezclado con diferentes tonalidades justo como el sol se ponía al atardecer, tomo delicadamente la flor, para no maltratarla.

Le tomo unos minutos en llegar al hospital, pero no importaban si fueran 15 0 20 minutos ya era tarde, entro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo se topo con su padre a la mitad del recorrido.

Goenji: buenas tardes papá

Sr. Goenji: buenas tardes shuya ¿vienes a ver a la señorita ishimura?

Goenji: si, ya se que es tarde pero ya conoces a endo, se emociona mucho cuan…

Sr. Goenji: lo se, por eso te he dicho que no vayas a descuidar tus estudios "por andar jugando con un balón"… después hablamos tengo que atender unos asuntos. Por cierto mejor regrésate a casa ella tuvo un día muy largo y esta descansando.

Goenji un poco enojado por lo de su padre se dirigió a la habitación de la chica sin hacerle caso a su papá. Al entrar al cuarto con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, asentó sus cosas en el sillón y se sentó con la mirada seria.

Goenji: *por que no puede entender que es lo que mas amo hacer*

Entonces miro a la chica y ve que duerme plácidamente, se acerca, la observa no más de 5 minutos, cuando recuerda la flor que traía.

Goenji: cierto te he traído una flor, se que no me escuchas, pero el motivo por el que la traje es para disculparme, se que es tarde y por lo que veo estas cansada, así que te la dejare para que duermas bien. Goenji pone la flor en un vaso con agua y se da la media vuelta, cuando siente que lo detienen por la camisa.

Nozomi: es muy amable de tu parte, el tomarte esa molestia (abre despacio los ojos)

Goenji: (se voltea apenado) estabas escuchando

Nozomi: no, note que llegaras, pero si cuando te acercaste, en verdad te agradezco es una bella flor (acerca el vaso y siente el aroma) huele delicioso.

Goenji: me alegra que te haya gustado, se que no es gran cosa, pero me pareció perfecta, me recordó cuando el sol ilumino tus ojos y pude notar su color.

Nozomi: o/o enserio, g..gracias

Goenji: bueno me voy para que sigas durmiendo

Nozomi: NO, digo, no me dejes sola, quédate un rato, no es necesario que digas algo (tenia la mirada baja la cual parecía decir "no quiero estar sola"

Goenji: esta bien, me iré cuando quieras.

Ahí se encontraban los dos en una habitación reducida a la mitad, ninguno sabía que decir prácticamente eran dos extraños mirándose de reojo, pero en un intento de cambiar nozomi tomo la iniciativa.

Nozomi: ¿y como te fue hoy? ¿La escuela es muy agotadora?

Goenji. Ha, pues bien supongo, *supongo no se me ocurrió nada mejor* digo no pasa nada fuera de lo común, las clases como siempre son aburridas, lo bueno es que no dejan mucha tarea.

Nozomi: debe ser genial poder asistir a la secundaria (goenji la miro un poco desconcertado) si, como te dije antes vengo de un orfanato donde se daban clases ahí mismo.

Goenji: si no te molesta, puedo saber ¿como era tu vida ene se lugar?

Nozomi: no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema, mejor cuéntame sobre tu equipo veo que juegas fútbol.

Goenji: como? (la chica señala el uniforme) oh, lo había olvidado, si es que después del entrenamiento vengo.

.n_n, u los dos comenzaron a reír, como si se conocieran de años.

Goenji: jajá, pues estudio en la secundaria Raimon, me transfirieron ahí en segundo grado, por un asunto familiar, al principio no me llevaba con nadie pero después conocí a endo, el capitán y portero del equipo, es una gran persona con un gran corazón pero a veces suele ser muy despistado ( le sale una sonrisa).

Nozomi: y tu que posición juegas?

Goenji: delantero

Nozomi: debes ser increíble para estar en esa posición, pero dime como son los demás del equipo.

Goenji: bueno ellos son excelentes jugadores, esta kazemaru el mas veloz del equipo, fubuki otro buen delantero y defensa, Kido es el mas grande estratega que conozco (y siguió hablándole de todos los demás) y también están las managers del equipo, siempre preocupándose de los chicos.

Nozomi: guao, deben ser grandes amigos y geniales por lo que me cuentas

Goenji: si y eso que no te he contado como los conocí a todos y que decir de sus técnicas, claro que tampoco me quedo atrás.

Nozomi: uy! Ha hablado el modesto jajá.

Entra una enfermera y les dice que el horario de visitas entre semana ha acabado.

Nozomi: que lastima que te tengas que ir, quería seguir escuchando sobre tus compañeros.

Goenji: no te preocupes maña es sábado, te podre contar todo lo que quieras, es mas cuando te recuperes te los presentare.

Nozomi: en serio, eso me gustaría mucho, adiós goenji.

Goenji: adiós, hasta mañana.

Nozomi: goenji!-si-no, no es nada, buenas noches-que descanses.

Esa misma noche, nozomi no podía conciliar el sueño, se movía cada 5 minutos y despertó de golpe con la frente llena de sudor, pequeñas gotitas recorrían sus mejillas, lo único que podía hacer era sujetar la almohada con fuerza y llorar en la penumbra de la noche.

**En otra parte**

Dos hermanos se encontraban cenando cuando se abrió la puerta.

¿?: Buenas noches nana, niños.

Yuka: buenas noches papá/nana bienvenido a casa.

Goenji: hola! Padre

Yuka: papá, papá mira lo que hice en la escuela, somos nosotros 4

Sr. Goenji: ahora no yuka, termina de cenar, shuya te espero en mi estudio

Nana: bien niños terminen de cenar

Terminaron de comer y ayudar a nana con los platos y goenji se dirigió al estudio.

Goenji: de que querías hablarme

Papá: es sobre tu pasatiempo, que desde mi punto de vista no te aporta nada útil.

Goenji: otra vez con lo mismo, te he dicho que no pienso dejar el fútbol.

Papá: (pone una cara de yo se lo que te digo) si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu responsabilidad, hoy llegaste tarde por estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos muchachos, cuando deberías estar pendiente de la chica.

Goenji: fue un pequeño retraso no volverá a suceder adem…

Papá: si no mal recuerdo eso fue la causa del accidente.

Goenji se quedo callado, no sabía como controlar se enojo así que mejor se retiro, entro a su habitación tomo su mochila y salió sin que nadie lo viera.

La luna resplandecía como nunca, el paisaje era adornado con miles de estrellas que trataban de ocupar con su brillo el rostro molesto del rubio. Solo caminaba sin rumbo, la gente ya se había metido en sus casas, solo tenia la compañía del puente inazuma donde se encontraba parado, siguió caminando hasta que inconscientemente se encontraba frente a las puertas del hospital.

No tuvo muchas dificultades para entrar, la señora que atendía a los familiares era de edad avanzada y se encontraba durmiendo, así que se dirigió a la habitación de nozomi.

Goenji abre la puerta y ve a la chica sentada-perdón, no creí que…

Nozomi: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿a esta hora? Tenia cara de intrigada

Goenji: me salí de mi casa, camine un rato llegue aquí, ¿te incomoda que me quede aquí esta noche?

Nozomi: confundida- si un poco, pero si no tienes a donde ir quédate, total que tampoco podía dormir.

Goenji: te sientes mal? Llamare a una enfermera

Nozomi: no, solo tuve una pesadilla º/º

Nozomi notaba pensativo al chico, mas que nada molesto por su expresión facial, tenía sueño pero le era imposible dormir con la presencia del jugador, además le intrigaba saber que tenía.

Nozomi: se que no debo meter, pero que tienes?, te veo tenso, por favor no me digas que no pasa nada que lo veo en tus ojos.

Goenji: no muy convencido decide contarle-es mi padre, el insiste en que abandone el fútbol, ¡pero no la hare, es lo que no entiende y me! (exaltado).

Nozomi: cálmate, esta bien el no esta aquí no te preocupes.

Goenji: he tenido la misma platica y la misma pelea desde hace unas semanas, el quiere que sea un doctor, que siga sus pasos, hay veces que no lo soporto.

Nozomi: no deberías de pensar de esa manera, a pesar de todo sigue siendo tu padre. Créeme cuando te digo que valores lo que tienes.

Hablaron un rato mas hasta media noche, cuando decidieron irse a dormir, goenji durmió en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba a unos pasos de la camilla.

El silencio y la oscuridad cubrieron el cuarto excepto por algunos rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, la chica se movía de un lado a otro, su rostro reflejaba miedo, como si pidieran que la despertaran de su martirio.

_Una niña de unos 5 años agarraba una manta, caminaba por un pasillo largo y oscuro, se podía escuchar cada paso que daba. Doblo hacia la derecha, vio una puerta semi-abierta que apenas dejaba escapar la luz y unas sombras se asomaban. La niña se acerca cada vez mas –mamá, mamá- era lo único que pronunciaba, al estar mas cerca se oían voces que provenían del cuarto, se detiene un segundo, la puerta comienza a abrirse, ya estaba frente a la puerta cierra sus ojos pero al abrirlos… de nuevo ahí esta la escena que horroriza noche tras noche._

Nozomi se levanta gritando, con las manos en el rostro –no basta, por favor…que haces- esta llorando como si viviera ese momento, goenji se levanta, no comprende lo que ocurre solo observa como grita desesperada, se acerca al tratar de tocarla comienza a suplicar que no le haga nada –no te hare nada, soy yo- –no quiero, no quiero no me dejes sola- el la abraza y siente como su cuerpo esta temblando –nozomi cálmate, estoy aquí, no te dejare-

Al escuchar su voz, abre los ojos y lo abraza fuertemente –no quiero estar solo (era todo lo que decía)- el la abrazo protectoramente, estaba asustado y sin entender nada sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir segura.

Nozomi lloraba en el pecho del jugador, pero mas relajada. Goenji se acostó a su lado, mientras que la abrazaba cuidadosamente y ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. El peli-rubio aun incrédulo por lo sucedido, sostenía a nozomi y no pensaba en soltarla, le decía cosas para hacerla sentir segura aunque esta ya se había dormido, la tapo con la sabana, apoyo su cabeza junto a la de ella, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**No les pareció romántico y tierno, a mi sii, ya quisiera yo que me abrazaran de esa manera-desu… pero bueno que le vamos a hacer jeje no vemos bye los quiero :3.**


	6. un encuentro

**Lo siento, se que no subí el la otra semana, pero es que he tenido muchas tareas que me agobian, pero en fin dejo de dar excusas y les traigo el fic.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

**/**

**Un encuentro**

A la mañana siguiente una de las enfermeras entro a la habitación y como era de esperarse conocía al joven que se encontraba con Nozomi (si ya saben por ser hijo del doctor xp).

Enfermera: despierten, despierten, joven goenji por favor levántese

Los 2 chicos se despertaron, al percatarse de que se encontraban en una escena muy comprometedora se separaron inmediatamente y quedaron rojos como manzanas.

Enfermera: me podrían explicar que significa esto

G, N: º/º n/n

Goenji: por favor no le diga nada a mi padre

La enfermera lo dudo por un momento-no diré solo porque se que eres buen muchacho al igual que ishimura…

La enfermera los dejo solos (tenían mucho de que hablar).

Nozomi tenía cara de no saber que pasaba ¿Por qué goenji estaba en su cama? Y entonces recordó lo que paso anoche.

Nozomi: supongo que quieres una explicación de anoche

Goenji: me serviría de mucho

Nozomi bajo un poco la mirada y comenzó a hablar-siempre he tenido esa pesadilla, me despierto a la mitad del sueño gritando y llorando sin poder decirle a nadie… en el orfanato a nadie le importaba si sufría o no, cada quien se preocupaba por si mismo. Tenía una miga, a ella si le podía decir como me sentía, éramos como hermanas, pero un día la adoptaron y jamás volví a saber de ella, ahora en verdad estaba sola.

Por eso no me importo que me transfirieran de orfanato, no tengo nada ni nadie a quien extrañar.

Goenji: puedo saber que soñaste?

Nozomi: por favor no me preguntes, no quiero recordar, ni de mi vida, son recuerdos amargos.

Goenji: como quieras-dicho esto la abrazo y ella le correspondió. Al parecer ellos se habían unido mas en una sola noche, ahora ya se podrían hablar sin sentirse como extraños.

Un hombre de bata blanca y de expresión seria se dirigía a la habitación, mientras 2 personas se miraban uno al otro con una mirada que ni ellos mismo entendían, solo se perdían en aquellos ojos. El hombre entro al cuarto y comenzó a hablarle a los 2, pero estos no le prestaban atención, así estuvo como 1 minuto, cuando alzo la voz ¡SHUYA!

He!, fue lo único que lograron decir y voltearon rápidamente

Sr, goenji: que estaban haciendo? (es muy obvio pero no se ocurrió nada mejor XD)

Nada dijo goenji, mientras nozomi sonreía levemente

Sr, goenji: mm-dijo no muy convencido-ya que estas aquí, sin hacer nada, deberías sacar a ishimura al parque, le hará bien un poco de aire fresco se ve un poco pálida, seguro es por falta de sol, además le servirá para despejarse ya que mañana empieza con sus terapias físicas en la caminadora.

Goenji quedo un poco extrañado por la propuesta de su padre, pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Salieron, era un día muy bonito, el sol brillaba espléndidamente y la brisa era agradable. Goenji empujaba la silla de ruedas y nozomi miraba por todas partes, ya que no había tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad cuando llego a inazuma.

Goenji.: y a donde quieres ir?

Nozomi: sorpréndeme (con una mirada que cautivaba cada vez mas al chico sin que ninguno se diera cuenta)

Goenji: bueno nos vamos yendo, porque tenemos mucho que recorrer

Primero fueron a un lugar muy conocido por todos, al puente inazuma, llegaron y el le dijo que ahí practicaban y muchas cosas mas, le conto que ahí fue donde vio por primera vez a endo, estaban justo sobre el puente y se podía ver con gran claridad todo el lugar-así que aquí es donde obtienen sus grandes técnicas-bueno no precisamente aquí, pero es uno de los tantos lugares-me gustaría verte jugar-goenji la miro e involuntariamente le dedico una sonrisa- …ah..si …a todos quisiera ver como juegan-rio nerviosamente-lo harás muy pronto mientras reía y le revolvía el cabello a nozomi.

(Como no conozco que lugares hay en inazuma los inventare) después siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín (ya se dieron cuenta que pongo muchos jardines, jeje ya me traume con ellos), entraron, pero goenji no muy convencido, parecía que iba a haber una especie de orquesta, lo cual llamo la atención de nozomi por lo que el otro tuvo que acceder a entrar. _La entrada era pequeña, había un camino adornado con muchos rosales formando un arco que cubría todo el sendero, había __estatuas de cisnes y muchas columnas. Por fin entraron y se toparon con una bellísima fuente justo __al principio, también había varios caminos que seguir, pero nozomi seguía el sonido de un instrumento en particular uno que se le hacia muy conocido, no precisamente por el tipo de instrumento sino por la manera en que era tocado-_ya he oído esa manera de tocar, fue hace mucho tiempo-goenji solo la miro un extrañamente pero decidió ignorar eso y la llevo hasta el lugar de donde provenía-_al dar vuelta vieron un pequeño quiosco de color blanco__ con detalles dorados, adentro de este se encontraba una chica de cabello negro corto, con ojos color miel, casi tirando a naranja. _

_Ella se encontraba sentada tocando un arpa, se veía muy concentrada hasta que noto la presencia de alguien más, se disponía a irse cuando una voz la llamo-_Patty, se escucho,la chica se paro por un momento, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, no me recuerdas volvió a pronunciar la voz, soy yo.. nozomi ishimura, al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y volteo a verla, se quedo es shock por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y bajo del quiosco, comenzo a caminar hacia ella, al verla bien y en el estado que estaba no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió hasta donde se encontraba. ¡NOZOMI!, grito la chica para caer de rodillas frente a la chica, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, estaba frente a su mejor amiga, nozomi tampoco resistio y lloro, abrazo fuertemente a patty y le dijo, note vuelvas a ir sin despedirte de mi, por mas doloroso que sea prefiero mil veces eso a pensar que me dejas sola. Lo siento pero pude, yo no quería decirte adiós porque no me quería separar de ti.

Goenji presencio la escena y se imagino que Patty era la persona de la que le hablo nozomi y decidió darles su espacio.

Patty ya se había percatado de la situación de ishimura pero sabia como preguntar que es lo que había pasado-nozo..mi t..tu-nozomi la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo-tuve un accidente hace un par de semanas y goenji esta cuidando de mi- ya veo, pero ¿Quién es goenji?- cierto no lo conoces, Patty el shuya goenji( señalando al pelicrema, este la saludo), goenji ella es Patty Shigure, bueno hasta donde yo se , pero supongo que tienes otros apellidos. Si, soy Patty Hino, mucho gusto.

Ella es de la que te hable el otro día, es como mi hermana-dijo mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar pequeñas gotitas-no llores, debes de estar feliz ya que la encontrarte (lo decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de nozomi-a todo eso patty vio conmovedoramente la escena y dijo-que suerte tienes de tener un novio que se preocupa por ti- dicho esto nozomi le hizo con las manos señas de negación y decia tartamudeando: n..no el no e.s es .. mi no..vio, tenia la cara notoriamente sonrojada, al igual que shuya, solo que este mostro una sonrisa por la reacción de la chica.

Patty solo se reía ante tal acto de su amiga, mientras pensaba *sigues siendo testaruda para aceptar las cosas*

**/**

**Eso ha sido todo, perdón si quedo algo corto pero se me seca el cerebro de tanto pensar, es que estoy trabajando en otro historia y bueno jeje, no me vendría mal una sugerencia o algún comentario creativo. Así que por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Nota: ¿será que Patty tiene razón, con respecto a Nozomi?**

**¿Quieren que Patty sea cupido, para esos dos enamorados/despistados?**

**¿Será que voy a estudiar para sociales y me despegare de la compu? R= no lo creo, prefiero mil veces estar escribiendo en fanfic que estudiar *seguro voy a reprobar TwT***


	7. confusion

**Holis! :3, como les va?... a mi pues ya llegaron lo exámenes, espero que ustedes no vayan a deber ninguna materia como yo jeje, en fin pasen y lean**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece TnT**

* * *

Patty solo reía ante tal acto de su amiga *sigues siendo testaruda para aceptar la cosas*

Nozomi: como se te ocurre decir esas cosas (en forma de susurro)

Patty: jaja bueno, entonces te dejo con tu "no, novio"

Nozomi: ¡PATTY!

Patty: no, enserio me tengo que ir, en pocos minutos comenzara el concierto…si quieren pueden quedarse, pero no los veré al terminar porque me tengo que ir de viaje.

Nozomi: p..pero, ya te vas, te acabo de encontrar, n..no puedes dejarme de nuevo y..yo

Patty: (le toma las manos y la mira con tristeza) no me iré nunca mas, regresare dentro de 3 semanas, se que te dejo en buenas manos (mirando a goenji y dandole una sonrisa) y nunca olvides que siempre sere tu hermana. Perdón por todos estos años en los que nunca supiste de mí.

Nozomi: entonces es un hasta luego, (Patty asintió con la cabeza) te esperare one-chan

_Las chicas se abrazaron. Nozomi desde lo lejos diviso como se perdía la figura de su amiga al doblar por un rosal que la dirigía detrás del telón. Ella no quería llorar más, pero era inevitable, sollozo y bajo el rostro cubierto por su cabello que no dejaba mostrar aquel mar de lagrimas. Goenji tomo una de sus manos y sintió como la tomaba con fuerza._

Goenji: será mejor que te lleve de regreso

Nozomi: no, aun no quiero regresar, si lo hago volveré a estar encerrada. Ya me calme vez…solo llévame a cualquier sitio

_Goenji la saco del jardín, y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin un rumbo en específico. El podía ver en la cara de su amiga, felicidad acompañada con un poco de melancolía-¿estaba feliz o triste?- no sabia que debía hacer, si le animaba un poco podría que se molestase al tratarse de un asunto como ese, pero si la consolaba que le diría, no era muy bueno con las palabras_

_El sol se ocultaría pronto no quería dejarla sin algo de apoyo. Intento varias veces decirle algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Nozomi noto la preocupación de este y le dijo:_

Nozomi: no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien...tampoco tienes que decirme nada, con que estés a mi lado me basta (lo volteo a ver y le dijo gracias).

_Goenji sonrío y paro justo frente a una torre de metal. Se acerco a la chica y la cargo, al principio nozomi se sorprendió e intento replicar por la acción de Goenji, pero el la miro con una calida sonrisa y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse cargar y apartar la mirada con un sonrojo notable. Bajo hasta llegar a una banca junto a un árbol con una rueda grande de carro colgada de el. La sentó en la banca y se coloco a su lado. El silencio reino un par de segundos y Goenji tomo la palabra_.

Goenji: aquí es donde entrena Endo, y donde viene cuando se siente mal. Sube a la torre y desde ahí se puede observar toda Inazuma, con el cielo adornando la ciudad.

Quisiera poder llevarte hasta arriba para que pudieras ver la hermosa vista, pero solo he podido traerte a la banca. (Todo lo dijo mientras miraba al frente).

Nozomi: no tienes que llevarme, me has traído y eso es lo que importa, aquí también es precioso, aunque no vea la ciudad he podido ver el atardecer y lo principal que fue contigo (jugaba con sus manos en señal de lo tímida que es)…es maravilloso el color del cielo, el lugar da un aspecto reconfortante, como…

_Goenji comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto que la miraba, como su voz lo dejaba sin poder respira, sus ojos que con la luz del sol tomaron un verde claro que lo llenaba de paz. Se perdió por un momento y comenzó a acercarse a Nozomi, la cual miraba la puesta de sol, la llamo y esta se giro… al ver como los penetrantes ojos del jugador se acercaban cada vez mas a su rostro, sintió como ardían sus mejillas. El siguió acercándose, nozomi cerro los ojos y al estar a centímetros de su cara ella bajo la mirada apartándose de Goenj_i.

Nozomi: Goenji y..yo…

Goenji: se hace tarde, te llevare de una vez (con una cara de resignacion y confusion)-ella solo asintió

_La cargo y la llevo a la silla. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital ninguno exclamo palabra alguna, solo meditaban lo que ocurrió minutos atrás._

**POVs Goenji**

¡Rayos pero que estaba pensando¡ claro no pensabas te perdiste de nuevo en sus ojos, esos ojos que te envuelven con… ag. no de nuevo concéntrate , estuve a punto de besarla ¡apunto!, aunque la verdad no me hubiera molestado…no que digo, no puedo ella es solo es una miga a la que quiero pero nada mas como amiga, ahora que pensara de mi… seguro cree que soy como los demás. Pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, que no entiendo. todo es confuso.

**Final POVs Goenji**

**POVs Nozomi**

Estuvo a punto de besarme, yo no se, eso fue muy rápido ni siquiera estoy segura de… imposible, admito que me siento bien a su lado, pero no puedo dejar que pase, no quiero que me lastime aunque no fuera a propósito no puedo dejar que me lastimen mas. Sigo desconfiando, supongo que es mi coraza que cree para protegerme a mi misma o más bien a mi corazón. Lo deje acercarse mucho para después dejarlo así, quería que me besara pero… nunca cambiare, es mejor que seamos amigos, no quiero que el o yo salgamos perdiendo y lo principal no quiero perder a esa persona, que ha demostrado ser un amigo de verdad en el que puedo confiar. estoy muy confundida.

**Fin de POVs Nozomi **

* * *

**Si se que estuvo muy corto y tal vez querían un beso pero bueno, ella tiene muchos complejos como yo :p … espero que les halla gustado, a mi la verdad me dejo con la emoción de el beso (y eso que yo lo escribí) … dejen sus reviews porfiss ¡ siii! **

**No me maten si querían algo mas, mejor díganme como puedo mejorar la historia…aunque tengo varias ideas pero las estoy dejando para la parte mas…digamos interesante nos vemos.**


	8. ahora te tengo a ti

**Amiga/os espero que les vaya a gustar este capitulo y lo siento si de pronto se me va la inspiración es que traigo tantas cosas en la cabeza y una de esas cosas llamada ¿? No me hace caso 0`n´0…sin mas la historia**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ya que si lo fuera seria mucho mas romántico y menos fútbol…**

**Ahora te tengo**

Llegaron al hospital. Recorrían el estacionamiento, a una lentitud que la misma tortuga tomaba de insulto, era una de dos cosas, no querían que se terminara ese día o aclaraban las tremendas dudas que tenían dándoles vuelta en la cabeza. Inconscientemente nozomi comenzó a taradear una melodía, que casualmente goenji conocía. Ella se olvido por un momento por lo que la agobiaba y de la persona que estaba presente, cada vez tardeaba mas fuerte y con mas emoción, comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, como si de una niñita se tratara…goenji solo la miraba con una gotita recorriendo su frente, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Estaba muy concentrada en la canción, iba a pronunciar la letra de la canción pero le fueron robadas las palabras de la boca. Shuya comenzó a cantar sacando de eje a la chica. Le volteo a ver, se había detenido y siguió cantando, se le escapo una risilla a nozomi y canto con una gran sonrisa; siguieron su camino hasta la recepción, al entrar terminaron en risas por lo que la enfermera que atendía en la recepción los miraba con una ceja alzada. Se miraron por la expresión de la señora y volvieron a reír, no le tomaron importancia y siguieron su camino.

Nozomi: jaja bien se puede espera de mi que cante esas cosas, pero dime y como tu sabes la letra…

Goenji: es que mi hermanita canta esa canción todo el día, y tu dime no estas grandecita para canciones de niños? Jeje

Nozomi: no te burles (inflando los cachetes) y no, no estoy demasiado grande lo que pasa es que tu ya estas ruco (cabe mencionar que era menor por un año, aquí todos tienen 16 a acepción de los que son menores), lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Goenji: ah, pero si solo soy un año mayor, lo que pasa es que tu eres una bebita todavía (con una sonrisa de superioridad)

Nozomi: Viejo

Goenji: nenita

Nozomi: abuelo

Goenji: bebita_… _así se comenzarona decir mientras goenji se agacho para poder quedar a la altura de nozomi, goenji comenzó a reír

Nozomi. Ahora de que te ríes

Goenji: de nada

Nozomi: mm..., no ahora me dices-

Goenji: segura que quieres que te diga (con cara de misterio)-

Nozomi: ha, pues si, si quiero saber

Goenji: bueno, es que te vez adorable cuando te enojas

Nozomi: no es cierto, cállate- lo miro a los ojos- y sabes como te ves mas adorable-goenji puso cara de what?- cuando sonríes en vez de esa cara de adulto gruñón (Goenji iba a decir algo, cuando nozomi le metió una paleta a la boca, de quien sabe donde la saco y lo único que se escucho fue un fdfg departe de Goenji)

Nozomi: solo come tu dulce y llévame a mi cuarto antes de que a tu papa le de un soponcio (es como crisis)

Entraron a la habitación y encontraron una nota:

_Hola! _

_Te vinimos a presentar a los demás del equipo, pero no te encontrabas, quisiéramos venir mañana pero tenemos entrenamiento así que lo dejamos para la próxima._

_Aki y Endo _

Nozomi: OH, lo chicos que gentiles son (cambio su sonrisa por una seria) entonces mañana no vendrás?

Goenji: lamento no poder estar cuando inicie tu rehabilitación, pero como leíste hay que entrenar.

Nozomi: Goenji-san no te preocupes, por eso pasaste todo el día conmigo, además me devolviste lago que perdí hace tiempo (mirando hacia un punto de la pared)

Goenji: que te devolví?-a Patty dijo ella

Goenji: no, yo n…-claro que si, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera entrado ahí y no le habría visto

Goenji: pero sabes que ya no estas sola, ahora me tienes ami

Ella alzo la vista y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se alegro al oír esas palabras por lo general siempre había pensado que nadie la quería, pero ahora lo reconsideraba mejor. Extendió los brazos en señal de que lo quería cerca de el, no tardo en ser cumplida su petición, el se acerco lo suficiente a tal manera que volvieron a quedar cara a cara, lo acerco aun mas hacia ella y lo abrazo con fuerza. Le susurro en el oído:

Han pasado pocas semanas pero para mi a sido suficiente para llegara tenerte un cariño, una confianza y la seguridad de que tu no me lastimaras, no se si ha sido un mes o medio lo único que se es que te has convertido en un gran amigo (*amigo, solo soy eso para ella*), mas que eso…-dejo incompleta la frase-(*espera mas que eso entonces aun tengo una posibilidad de..no espera, no es momento de pensar en ello solo escúchala*), yo puedo ser yo misma contigo sin tener que pensar en el que dirás, porque me aceptas cual soy,

Goenji: incluso mas que eso, me atrevo a decir que te quiero como eres a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocernos, eres única y especial, no quiero perderte, quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte de todo lo que te puedan hacer. Estar siempre a tu lado (se aferraba mas a ella) siempre estaré para ti, no importa que salga lastimado mientras pueda verte feliz yo seré feliz.

Solo eso se necesito, fueron las palabras exactas para que nozomi hundiera su cabeza en el pecho del chico para soltarse a llorar, agarraba la camisa de el y no tenia intenciones en soltarlo, al parecer el tampoco planeaba soltarla ¿acaso eso había sido una confesión de ambos? Tal vez si pero por el momento era mejor averiguar lo que en verdad sentían ellos mismos y la otra persona. Goenji se separo levemente y pego su frente a la de ella.

Goenji: prométeme que nunca jamás vas a volver a llorar, yo seré tu roca desde ahora, seré tu apoyo incondicional (tenia una cara seria, pero no la de siempre, sino una de decisión y ¿amor?

Nozomi quedo perpleja a todas las palabras del chico, sentía que ahora lo único que la podía lastimar era el y nadie mas, solo atino a decir que trataría de ya no llorar, pues sabia muy bien como era ella misma. goenji le dijo que la ayudaría a superar todo lo que la daño y quería conocer todo sobre ella y le respondió- Me han lastimado mucho en el pasado y no esperes que pueda cambiar de un día para otro, y..yo no soy…mejor dicho no me conoces en verdad, nadie me conoce a la verdadera yo incluso hay veces en los que ni yo misma me conozco, no me es tan fácil mostrarme a los demás sin tener esa incertidumbre o el pensamiento de que debo de protegerme.

Goenji: esperare todo lo que sea necesario, todo el tiempo del mundo si se requiere, solo quiero verte feliz, ese es mi nuevo deseo en la vida.

Nozomi. Goenji-Kun…

Goenji abrió los ojos de par en par era la primera vez que lo llamaba con "Kun ",

Nozomi: puedes llamarme nozomi si quieres-dijo cuando vio la sorpresa que tuvo

Goenji: bien nozomi es hora de que descanses, a es tarde y mañana tendrás un largo esfuerzo.

La dejo en la cama se despidió con un beso en la frente y cerro la puerta dejando tras ella una sonrisa indeciblemente llena de felicidad y nuevas esperanzas.

**Hay ya se acabo, aah Goenji es una ternura cuando quiere o mas bien cuando lo manipulo con mis palabras..en fin espero que les haya gustado, se pone cada vez mas empalagoso ese par, nos leemos y les ruego dejen reviews que me dan la confianza para seguir escribiendo ;)**


	9. confianza

**Les traigo otro capitulo, y como no soy buena con los saludos les dejo leyendo, tal vez se sorprendan, quien sabe… ahora si a leer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero después de una "tranquila" platica con level-5 serán míos… *u***

**Aclaro Atsuya esta vivo, no lo podía matar, así que lo reviví **

**Confianza**

Era domingo, un día muy tranquilo se podría decir, pero no para alguien que recibe terapia física después de un buen tiempo sin mover las piernas.

¡AAA!, era lo único que se escuchaba, todo era opacado por aquellos dolorosos gritos, que provenían de la sala de recuperación. Como había dicho el señor goenji iba a ser duro, una prueba difícil, pero la solución al problema. Se encontraba recostada en un tapete especial, el cuarto era bastante grande, había más tapetes y varias caminadoras y pasamanos. Las enfermeras checaban la maquina de presión, para valorar su ritmo cardiaco.

El doctor supervisaba y tomaba nota de la reacción estimulante de la semi parálisis. Mientras tanto una enfermera tomaba de los hombros a Nozomi y otra flexionaba sus piernas, el proceso era lento pero doloroso.

Sr. goenji: aguante un poco mas, solo son 15 minutos.

Nozomi: me duele mucho, ya paren, me lastiman (mientras se aferraba a la orilla del tapete)

Enfermera: doctor, con eso debería ser suficiente; los primeros días son para acostumbrarse (dijo con mucho respeto)

Sr. goenji: bien lo dejaremos por hoy, llévenla a su habitación, tengo que revisar a otros pacientes (salió del cuarto dejando encargado que le dieran suero y la dejaran reposar.)

**En otro lado**

Aki y Haruna repartían las botellas de agua a los muchachos, mientras que Natsumi y Fuyupe les daban trapos para secarse.

Fuyupe: estuvieron muy bien en la practica! Se veían contentos, mas de lo normal

Haruna: tienes razón, hoy estuvieron bastante entusiasmados

Kazemaru: es normal que todos estén alegres, o mejor dicho impacientes, ya que después de entrenar iremos a dormir a la casa de Kido (ya se que es domingo, pero no tendrán clases mañana)

Natsumi: por eso están muy felices, pensé que era algo mucho mejor

Tsunami: no solo es ir a su casa (con sonrisa ancha)

Kogure: sino que es

Midorikawa: chanchan chan (haciendo sonidos de suspenso)

¡La súper mega pantalla de plasma en HD! Dicen súper emocionadísimos los 3

Atsuya: además de toda la comida, que tiene en su enorme refrigerador

Kabeyama. Es cierto!, tiene de todo hasta postres (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Los cinco se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que harían, o, más bien de lo que había. Mientras a los demás les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza

Haruna: Kido! –La mira con una ceja alzada- porque no me dijiste que habrá una pillamada, yo quiero ir –infla sus cachetes

Kido: no, Haruna no puedes venir

Fudo: vamos Kido, deja que tu linda hermanita venga, se divertirá mucho (con su sonrisa de siempre)

Haruna ante tal comentario frunció en seño y que decir del hermano, si sus ojos fueran balas, ya lo habría fulminado.

Endo: cierto, porque no vienen las chicas, la casa es muy espaciosa

Natsumi: no gracias, no quiero estar junto a esa bola de chamacos inmaduros (hablo muy creída)

Aki: Natsumi! –La miro con disgusto- discúlpate –Natsumi hizo una mueca, volteo la cara y dijo un casi inaudible lo siento.

Fuyupe: de todas formas no creo que nos dejen ir a nosotras, no le pedimos permiso con anticipo a nuestros padres

Goenji: yo no iré, hoy era la primera sesión de Nozomi y esperare a que mi padre regrese para preguntarle.

Aclaradas todas las razones por las cuales irían a la mansión Kido, fubuki se acerco al pelicrema para hablar con el.

Fubuki: entonces no iras por ella?

Goenji: mm, si, además le prometí a yuka que jugaría con ella, cuando llegara a casa

Fubuki: ah, ya veo y dime como se encuentra? Mejor?

Goenji: si, emocionalmente se ve mas animada

Fubuki: que bueno, …, dijiste que no tenia familia verdad, sabes que les paso?

Goenji: no se muy bien, pero al parecer los perdió en un accidente; porque preguntas? –sin mirarlo y tomando sus cosas

Fubuki: eh, solo curiosidad – le sonríe de manera inocente y toma su mochila

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras un albino le susurraba a una persona en el oído.

Nozomi: enfermera me podría traer una gelatina –enseguida- gracias

Nozomi: que bueno que se fue, todo el día en mi habitación monitoreando esa maquina, que no cambia y solo hace pip, pip, pip

¿?: Pipi? n_nU

Nozomi: eh..No, es eso, lo que Pas.. Quien eres? (inclina un poco la cabeza)

¿?: Lo siento, soy Shiro fubuki, amigo de goenji, encantado de conocerte (le sonríe con una sonrisa que le inspira confianza)

Nozomi: oh, ya veo, no me imagine que fueras parte del equipo, como no traes el uniforme (el llevaba puesto una playera, por enzima una camisa blanca sin abrochar y pantalones grises)

Fubuki: te llamas Nozomi ishimura cierto –se sienta en la silla junto a su cama (era de la enfermera).

Nozomi: si, pero solo dime Nozomi, con el apellido es muy formal, digo yo, o no? (Puso su mano en su mentón y puso cara de pensador).

Comenzaron a reír los dos, hubo un pequeño silencio y una que otra mirada y sonrisas; esas sonrisas que le producían sonrojos a Nozomi.

Nozomi: te vez muy… no olvídalo

Fubuki: no dime, como me veo

Nozomi: bueno, tu cara, no se , se ve muy tierna, muy angelical…ah olvídalo, no dije nada (se tapo la cara con ambas manos y entre los dedos lo veía, ocultaba el gran color de su rostro)

Fubuki: jajá, gracias supongo, siempre me dicen eso, no te preocupes, me hare el que no oyó nada

Nozomi sonrió y luego lo miro con cara de inspectora (si que le tomo confianza, no suele ser así con los demás, pero el tenia algo)

Fubuki: bueno yo vine aquí para conocerte, me preocupe mucho el día del accidente, ahora veo que estas mejor

Nozomi: muchas gracias por preocuparte,… no solo viniste por eso, o me equivoco?

Fubuki se sorprendió –etto…-en tu mirar, se nota que algo mas provoco tu venida –tienes razón

Fubuki: yo vine porque, se que no tienes familia, me sentí identificado contigo por alguna razón, yo también perdí a mis padres, ahora vivo solo con mi hermano… por eso quiero darte mi apoyo.

Nozomi no pudo mas que escucharle y sentirse aliviada de alguna forma, alguien quien le ofreciera apoyo de un momento a otro y no solo una persona, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ayuda.

Fubuki: mis padres murieron en una avalancha, se que es no tener familia, y el no poder contar con ellos cuando los necesitas

Nozomi: no se que decir

Fubuki: sonrió- quiero que seamos amigos, que tal si aceptas eso, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, créeme entiendo que es la soledad, no espero que me cuentes todo de una vez, o, que confíes en mi rápidamente.

Nozomi: no so muy dada a creer en las personas, pero dentro de mi, es como que me dijeran que eres una buena persona, creo que seremos grandes amigos –le sonríe con un brillo en los ojos.

Se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde de sus experiencias, como se sintieron, ya que vivieron cosas muy parecidas, era como que tuvieran la misma sintonía (pero no aun, no le podía contar todo su sufrimiento y lo de sus papas, eso se daría con el paso del tiempo). Ese día se forjo una mistad creada de la ternura y comprensión, si que ese par se llevaría de maravilla, pero como lo tomara nuestro goleador de fuego.

Ya en la noche..,

Nozomi: *cuanto parecido tenemos* -suspiro- *me alegra conocer a alguien que sabe o entiende como me siento o sentí* creo que será una gran amistad, su manera de ser es tan, casi como un ángel… que cosas digo u, por cierto, esa enfermera nunca me trajo mi gelatina, (picando el botón de emergencia) tengo hambre, hambre hace como quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pedí una gelatina… y así siguió hasta que la trajeron sopa porque no había gelatina.

**Que tal les pareció, a mi encanto y se me antojo una gelatina, bueno hasta aquí le dejo, tango que estudiar para mi examen semestral y que creen no reprobé mate… bueno eso me dijo la profa o me habrá mentido….ne, no creo bye, se cuidan y me dejan reviews?**


	10. maquillaje, risas y planes

**Gomen, se que no subí la semana pasada pero tuve una fiesta y pues ya saben, espero que les agrade este capitulo, la verdad ando muy distraída y no se como haya quedado… sin mas que decir pasen y lean**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de level-5 pero misteriosamente desaparecerán y me heredaran a IE, shuu es secreto ;)**

**Maquillaje, risas y planes**

Como bien dijo goenji llego a su casa para escuchar sobre Nozomi, pero su padre llegaría mas tarde de lo normal por lo que no pudo preguntarle, por mientras yuka no dejaba de "hostigar a su hermano mayor".

Yuka: goenji, goenji vamos a jugar

Goenji: si, ahorita voy, déjame hablarle a papá

Yuka: esta bien, pero apúrate que tu vas a ser un príncipe y un príncipe no debe hacer esperar a una princesa

Goenji: ya, ya-ríe-enseguida voy mi princesa

(Imagínense el sonido del teléfono)

El teléfono sonaba, pero nadie contestaba por lo que la llamada fue trasladada a la recepción

Recepcionista: hospital inazuma en que le podemos ayudar

Goenji: habla shuya goenji, ¿no se encuentra mi padre?

Recepcionista: su padre tuvo una cirugía de emergencia, y saldrá tarde de quirófano

Goenji: muchas gracias-cuelga

Se quedo parado junto al teléfono, viendo hacia la nada, yuka llego y lo observo lo llamo varias veces pero la escuchaba y se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de yuka. La nana ya se había marchado por asuntos personales, así que aprovecho para colarse en el cuarto de su hermano; se disponía a revisar sus cosas, bueno según ella "acomodar", en eso estaba cuando escucho que su hermano se acercaba. Empezó a mirar a todas partes hasta que se metió debajo de la cama.

**En la pillamada**

Todos estaban haciendo lo que cada uno sabe hacer:

Endo y Kuritmasu estaban jugando videojuegos mientras los demás apoyaban y apostaban _chetos _para ver quien ganaba_._

Fudoestaba corrompiendo las inocentes mentes de Toramaru y Tachimukay, mientras Atsuya se reía de sus expresiones y Kogure, bueno quien sabe como pero logro que tsunami quedara colgado del candelabro. En eso estaban cuando llego fubuki.

Sakuma: fubuki! Hasta que llegas (tomando refresco)

Fubuki. Ah, si es que cheque unos asuntos antes de venir (Atsuya lo mira de reojo y alza una ceja)

Tobitaka: y será que eso "asuntos" llevan falda y maquillaje

Hiroto: nada, nada a mi se me hace que fue a ligar con una chica (le da un pequeño codazo a fubuki)

Endo: ¿ligar? Ah, sabes como hacer ligas, me podrías enseñar es que cada vez que estiro una se rompe y ya le debo como 10 a Aki jeje (con una sonrisa)

Todos lo voltean a ver como una gotita en la cabeza y algunos se pegan en la frente con la mano.

Kazemaru. Endo, le diré al papá de goenji que te haga análisis

Endo: otra vez! (hace un puchero)

Fubuki: no Endo, ellos se referían a otra cosa

Fudo: baa, como si no supiera el cabeza de fútbol de que hablan

Midorikawa: si, siempre anda ligando con Aki ji ji

Repentinamente Endo quedo rodeado de todos los muchachos, al parecer no solo las chicas comentaban ese tipo de cosas.

Someoka: para que le entiendas mejor, es como cuando le tiras la onda a Aki

Endo: yo no haga eso (todo rojo)

Kido: si no porque pareces tomate ee (comenzaron a reír)

Midorikawa: ya ni el cabello de Hiroto, jajá y eso que el parece teñido jajá, seguían riendo después uno a uno se fueron callando mientras Hiroto se aceraba con cara de asesinar a mido…

Midorikawa: jajá porque se callan (limpiándose una lágrima de tanto reír, se voltea y detrás de el aparece el nombrado

Midorikawa: AAA, aléjate vampiro (hace una cruz con sus dedos)

Hiroto: **MIDORIKAWA**

Así se la pasaron toda la noche hasta quedar dormidos en alguna parte del piso

**Con yuka**

Increíblemente goenji, entro se tiro en su cama y quedo dormido como roca, definitivamente tiene el sueño pesado y mejor no despertarlo. Su hermana no tardo en aprovechar la situación y saca una cajita de maquillaje de quien sabe donde y comenzó a "embellecer" a su oni-chan, en eso estaba cuando comenzó a balbucear algo, hasta que formulo el nombre de Nozomi.

Yuka: Nozomi he! Y se volvió a formar otra sonrisa en aquella cara angelical, tomo sus cosas para salir, antes de eso le tomo una foto con su el celular de goenji y la envió a todos sus contactos.

**Mansión Kido**

Ya todos dormían cuando sonaron los teléfonos pero como son tan dormilones que solo se movieron o quejaron un poco. El único que se despertó fue Atsuya, se levanto adormilado, tallándose un ojo y el otro medio abierto, mas el cabello despeinado tenía una apariencia inofensiva, pero nomas la pura apariencia. Tom el teléfono, al ver la foto no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas.

?: Shuu, los vas a despertar

Atsuya: eh, Shiro que haces ahí a estas horas

Se acerca junto a la enorme ventana y se recarga en el marco Shiro estaba afuera en el balcón. Fubuki le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Atsuya se acerco arrastrando una sabana y tapo a su hermano, estuvieron un buen rato platicando hasta que les dio sueño y entraron.

Atsuya: donde le digas a alguien que llore, me olvido que eres mi hermano- fubuki rio y se acostaron; no sin que Atsuya le tomara unas fotos a los chicos (para que se den una idea estaban así: _Tachimukay dormía con la boca abierta mientras tsunami le pateaba la cara y roncaba, Endo estaba desparramado y kazemaru dormía como bebe, Kido tenia un pingüino de peluche que era jalado por Sakuma, Tobitaka tenia dibujado un bigote y Kogure tenia un plumón y pues bueno ya se imaginaran como han de haber quedado los otros._)

Definitivamente mañana los chicos tendrían de que reírse y goenji hablaría con mas de una persona.

Era lunes por la mañana, goenji se encontraba aun durmiendo, nana preparaba el desayuno y esperaba a que despertara, ella como todos saben que no se despierta del mejor humor, así dejaba que el solo se levantara. Una vez que se levanto goenji fue al baño mas no se miro en el espejo, fue a desayunar; ya estando en la mesa notaba que a nana se le escapaban pequeñas risitas, no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo.

Nana: parece que ayer se divirtieron mucho jugando

Goenji la miro extrañado *pero si ni jugué con ella, se durmió mientras hablaba por teléfono*

No le dio importancia y se fue a lavar los dientes. Estaba por entrar al baño cuando recibió un mensaje- "_buenos días princesa"- _eh?-el teléfono sonó otra ves "_que hay guapa"- _se cabreo por los mensajes, pero no tenia mente para pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo luego se las cobraría. Entro a baño, se miro en el espejo y SORPRESA abrió sus ojos como platos y se escucho… YUKAAAA

_En la escuela primaria-uuhh-que pasa yuka-creo que alguien grito mi nombre_

En lo que el goleador se lavaba urgentemente la cara, todos los chicos ya se habían alistado y dirigido a la cancha que esta por el puente inazuma, algunos pasaron a recoger a las managers entre ellos estaban: kazemaru, Toramaru y fubuki; en lo que las ayudaban a traer balones y otras cosas un chico trotaba directo al entrenamiento.

Aki: muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido cargar todo esto

Haruna: no es que no podamos (le da un codazo a Aki) simplemente queríamos ahorrarnos la fatiga, si eso es

Toramaru: si eso era (sarcasmo)

Haruna infla sus cachetes a lo que a todos les causo gracia

Fuyupe: vamos Haruna, que ya suena a Natsumi

Haruna por poco se tropieza solo porque kazemaru la sostuvo- aaahh, yo, ni soñarlo

Fubuki: y eso?- la ve divertido

Aki: Natsumi es nuestra amiga y la queremos mucho, pero a veces es un poco engreída, amargada etc.…

Toramaru: en eso tienen razón, es muy bonita pero lo arruina con ser molesta

Haruna: neenee, dijiste bonita (con cara picara)

Aki: Haruna, no molestes al pobre tora-kun

Fubuki: que todavía es un niño inocente

Toramaru: mira quien lo dice!

Kazemaru: no se crean todos tienen su lado oscuro, verdad Fuyuka

Fuyuka: si :), (procesando) oye!

El pelicrema llego al campo y saludo a todos

Goenji: buenos días a todos

Endo: buenos días goenji! Tarde como siempre (con su típica sonrisa)

Goenji: jajá mejor tarde que nunca

Kido: en eso tiene razón

Midorikawa: además solo podemos calentar mientras regresan los otros

Goenji se percato de que faltaba kazemaru, Toramaru y su mejor amigo "fubuki"

Endo: bueno a trotar 15 minutos

Todos menos Fudo y Atsuya: hai!

Trotaban y goenji se aproximo al hermano de fubuki

Goenji: hola! Y tu hermano

Atsuya: por ahí, seguro fue a ver a su novia (sonrió maliciosamente, el sabia lo que hacia)

Goenji: su novia? no sabia que tenia

Tsunami: si debe ser eso (llegando junto a ellos) es mas ayer llego tarde a la casa de Kido por estar con ella

Goenji: ese fubuki tiene a todas a sus pies jajá

Atsuya: *ríe ahora, que luego no lo harás *

**Ya se acabo, que les dije mi mente piensa en otro cosa jeje, pero en siguiente capitulo habrán celos se, y espero estar mas inspirada, debo o me tiro de un acantilado, como sea nos vemos y que pasen una feliz navidad, muchos buenos deseos para todos lo quiero y pásensela súper y con amor bye 3…**


	11. al no querer

**Hola, como se encuentran, espero que bien y que tengan un bonito año. Yo nomas pasaba por aquí a dejar este capitulo, que va dedicado a karolyna , y si le agregue lo que me pediste, espero y sea de su agrado….**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y pues, ya saben el resto**

**Al no querer lastimar, termine lastimando y eso me lastimo.**

* * *

Fudo que vio las negras intenciones de Atsuya, decidió meter de su cuchara aunque no supiera nada, pero si de molestar se trataba el era el indicado y como perderse la oportunidad de cabrear al goleador "numero uno".

Fudo: pero que buen amigo tienes, si llegara a casar serias el ultimo en enterarte (goenji no le hizo caso) bueno pero como ahora tiene novia nueva, no piensa en otra cosa que en tirársela

Goenji: esas cosas son privadas, no deberías meterte en esas cosas

Atsuya: como se llamaba mi nueva cuñada… a ver era Nonomi, Midori a ya me acorde (lo mira con su típica mirada) Nozomi, Nozomi ishimura

Goenji, lo miro sorprendido no esperaba oír algo así, era preferible que se alejara de esos dos pero algo dentro de el se activo y les respondió.

Goenji: no, eso es mentira, Nozomi no tiene novio y mucho menos es fubuki, ellos ni se conocen

Atsuya: enserio, veo que Shiro no te cuanta todas sus cosas, pero como habías dicho ese es su problema, es su vida privada

Fudo: además si no te conto a de se por algo ¿no? Le sonríe con su característica sonrisa

Atsuya: mi hermanito llego ayer muy feliz, su sonrisa lo decía todo, ella debe de ser muy hermosa ¿verdad goenji?, para que mi hermano llegue a esas horas lo debe de traer loquito

Goenji no quería creer lo que le estaban diciendo, comenzaba a enojarse y no sabía muy bien porque, se decía así mismo que solo eran amigos pero por dentro, el corazón le comenzó a doler, imaginarse que su mejor amigo y ella andarán, no. No lo podía aceptar.

Fudo: si no, nos crees, pregúntale a tu amiguito que ahí viene (se alejo una vez que su trabajo había terminado)

**Povs goenji**

No le podía quitar la mirada de encima a fubuki, no quería preguntar pero, y si tenían razón, no soy de las personas que se sientan a esperar a ver que pasa, yo era directo y el que sea mi amigo no cambiaba el hecho de que le preguntara como a cualquier otro. Se acerco a saludarme y trotar lo que faltaba, estaba a punto de preguntar pero el pregunto primero.

Por que no te has quedado con nosotros ayer?-lo mire y le conteste un poco seco, tenia "asuntos" que ver-oh ya veo, debiste ver anoche a tsunami quedo colgado del candelabro de la casa y a Kido ya mero se le sale el corazón, dijo riendo-yo solo medio sonreí aun pensando en lo que me habían dicho, pero no iba a molestarme sabiendo como les gusta fastidiar a la gente.

**Fin Povs goenji**

Fubuki sabia que algo le pasaba a goenji, lo conocía muy bien como para percatarse que algo le irritaba.

Goenji: me dijeron que llegaste tarde anoche, que tenías cosas que hacer (lo miro de reojo)

Fubuki: así, es que fui a visitar a alguien (Atsuya que aun seguía corriendo junto con ellos intervino)

Atsuya: vamos Shiro, dile a quien fuiste a ver ayer, total no se va a enojar por no decirle (miro fijamente a goenji, quien le devolvió la mirada)

Fubuki: ah, etto… si ayer fui al hospital a ver a Nozomi (pasando una mano tras su cabeza), como el otro día que fuimos ustedes salieron, decidí ir para conocerla

Goenji: mm, y que tanto hiciste que llegaste tarde? (lo miro curioso)

Fubuki: pues hablamos, nos la pasamos platicando de muchas cosas, es una chica encantadora y muy linda. En verdad se ve mejor, claro que teniendo a tu papá atendiéndola lo mas seguro es que se recupere pronto. Es una chica tímida pero muy buena, sabes que le ha servido estar contigo porque nos reíamos de cosas como si…

Goenji: ya me lo imagino (se podía apreciar en su cara que estaba algo incomodo)

Atsuya: bien hermano, y como era esa tal ishimura, seguro que es guapa

Fubuki: eso no te lo niego, la verdad es que es muy hermosa, sus ojos, esos ojos no los había visto en ninguno parte y sus mejilla que la hacen ver realmente adorable cuando se sonroja por la vergüenza, principalmente cuando sonríe, se ilumina todo solo de verla reír.

Goenji comenzaba a insultarle mentalmente, como podía decir todo eso si no la conoce, el hecho de que la viera ayer no significaba que supiera de ella, pero el si, el si había estado en los momentos malos, no el, como para que viniera, le bajase la luna y las estrellas y se quedase con ella.

Goenji: PUES SI TANTO LA CONOCES PORQUE NO MEJOR TE HACES SU MEJOR AMIGO Y LISTO (grito molesto y se fue al otro lado de la banca)

Fubuki quedo confundido no supo que decir, mientras los demás miraban a goenji extrañados, Endo se acerco para ver lo que sucedía.

Endo: goenji, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

Goenji: no nada, lo siento (tenia su mirada baja)

Endo: por mi no hay problema, con el que deberías disculparte es con fubuki (dijo mirando al mencionado que se encontraba mirándolos)

Goenji: tienes razón (se dirigió al albino) fubuki! Lo lamento no debí hablarte así. No se que me ha pasado

Fubuki: tranquilo, pero ¿tu estas bien?

Goenji: mm (dudo por un momento en decirle, pero no tenia caso, si ni el mismo se entendía) son cosas pero nada de que preocuparse, te lo aseguro (sonrió, fubuki no le creyó del todo, pero decidió no seguir preguntando). Todos olvidaron el pequeño percance hasta que se fueron.

La tarde había caído, el cielo ahora era de color naranja. Goenji se quedo a practicar un rato mas, quería despejar su mente, la verdad es que aun le rondaba por la cabeza las cosas que habían dicho Atsuya y Fudo. Del segundo no se fiaba mucho, ya sabía como era y del primero, también tenia sus motivos para desconfiar pero, era hermano de fubuki seguro el sabría cosas de Shiro que los demás no.

Estaba agitado después de tirar a la portería como un millón de veces sin anotar un solo gol, se dejo caer en el suelo agotado u con el corazón a mil por hora.

Goenji: eso fue suficiente por hoy-con el brazo derecho se limpia el sudor y se dirige al rio para refrescarse un poco, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y observo su reflejo hasta que el agua termino por escabullirse entre sus dedos. Suspira, se lleva las manos a la cara, tomo sus cosas, por muy cansado que estuviere, se dirige al hospital. Lo único que le anima el día después de un agotador entrenamiento, es el saber que al cruzar por esa puerta volverá a ver aquella sonrisa que le produce tantas sensaciones, sin saber que hacer ante esa mirada que le deja como menso durante unos segundos.

**En casa de los fubuki**

Estaba Atsuya sentado frente a la televisión, cambiando cada 5 minutos la tele con su mala cara. Fubuki lo veía desde la cocina mientras sacaba las galletas del horno.

Fubuki: no seas un gruñón. Que no te daré galletas

Atsuya lo miro fastidiado y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Fubuki movió la cabeza sonriendo *ese Atsuya, ahora con quien se peleo* se acerco al peli rosa sentándose enfrente de el y mirándolo fijamente. Atsuya le sostuvo la mirada durante 4 minutos, luego volteo a ver hacia otro lado, por lo tanto fubuki seguía viéndolo como si nada pasara, Atsuya lo veía de reojo, cada vez le incomodaba más el sentir esa mirada firme pero suave, fubuki entrecerró los ojos como si pudiera leer su mente y Atsuya comenzaba a dar, podría decirse pequeños gruñidos *tsk, es que ese Shiro, con su mirada tan dulce que me saca de quicio no piensa dejar de mirarme*.

Fubuki sonrió y comenzó a contar mentalmente 3, 2, 1 y…

Atsuya: AAAH, ya deja de verme así, que quieres-dijo jalándose los cabellos

Fubuki: eres tan predecible (revolviéndole los cabellos, como si de un niñito se tratara)

Atsuya le quito con el brazo he hizo un puchero-bueno ya dime o dame de comer

Fubuki: dímelo tu!

Atsuya: quieres que te lo diga, esta bien te lo diré, me molesta que ese niñato de goenji se molesta contigo y tu sin ni siquiera saber porque, le perdonas así como así (se levanto del sofá y del refrigerador saco el cartón de jugo y lo bebió)

Fubuki lo imito levantándose –bien pero el hecho de que estés enojado con goenji, no significa que te desquites con el jugo

Atsuya: no bromees conmigo, cuando estoy cabreado

Fubuki: bien, bien me pongo serio, pero ¿porque te molesta tanto?

Atsuya: no le des tanta importancia, no quiero que te preocupes por tonterías, sabes como soy… pero ¿me vas a dar galletas?-dijo con ojos de cachorritos

Fubuki se acerca y le juega los cachetes-si mi hermanito querido

Atsuya: no te pongas empalagoso y dame de comer. Que no me abraces. Odio cuando te pones cursi.

Fubuki: te quiero berrinchudo

Atsuya: yo también-dijo comiendo una galleta

**En el hospital inazuma**

**Povs Nozomi**

Hoy si que fue un día cansadisisimo, no he llorado como siempre, trate de dar todo mi esfuerzo, el tiene razón si no hago de mi parte no me recuperare, suena fácil cuando lo dice, tal vez sea por esa sonrisa con la que lo dice. Me pregunto de donde saca toda esa fuerza, se muy bien que llega cansado de la escuela y el entrenamiento y aun así viene para ver como estoy. Eso es lo que admiro de el, su persistencia.

Seguro en estos momentos debe estar dirigiéndose para aquí, me alegra saber que soy importante para alguien y también el tener a una gran persona como amigo. Ahora se porque tiene esa fuerza de voluntad, como no tenerla con los amigos que tiene, todos juntos se apoyan mutuamente y son grandes personas.

Me acomode para ver por la ventana si ya venia cuando se asoma por la puerta, sonreí automáticamente y le dije-hablando del rey de roma, que bueno que ya llegaste

Goenji: estabas hablando de mi? Y se puede saber de que?-dijo con cierto brillo del que no me percate

Nozomi: una dice que hablan de ti, y ya te sientes importante-dije haciendo pose de triunfador

Goenji: y a caso no lo soy?-dijo alzando las dos cejas

Nozomi se puso nerviosa por la pregunta y se apeno-no solo de ti hablaba, también de tus demás compañeros- al oír eso goenji dejo de sonreír y se sentó en el pequeño sillón.

Goenji: así? Y se podría saber de quien mas hablabas

Nozomi lo miro extrañada- pues de todos

Goenji: y de casualidad no estarías hablando de fubuki, digo como te vino a ver ayer y se quedo hasta tarde

Nozomi: ah, si ayer vino tu amigo y platicamos mucho, sabes no soy buena hablando con los demás, pero con el fue tan fácil, tan cómodo y mas cuando sonríe con esa cálida sonrisa (al decir eso se sonroja un poco, cosa que vio el goleador), tenemos muchas cosas en común y se ve que es una muy buena persona.

Goenji se para de su lugar y molesto de dijo-ahora me vas a decir que le tienes confianza, no?-¡goenji! Pronuncio ella con cierto eje de tristeza

Goenji: seguro andabas recordándolo, decías lo lindo y encantador que fue contigo

Nozomi: BASTA! yo estaba diciendo que tu, tienes un a persistencia increíble al igual que los demás y por eso fubuki

Goenji: goenji agarro de los hombros a Nozomi y le grito- no me compares con tu noviecito quieres-ella lo empujo y con los ojos cristalinos le contesto

Nozomi: JAMAS LO HARIA

Goenji: Nozomi, yo…

Nozomi: no por estar cuidando de mi voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, no te voy a dejar me oíste, desde que me di cuanta que estaba sola, no deje que nadie me hablara así, y tu no vas a ser el primero.

Nozomi se puso a la defensiva, pero en el fondo le dolió mucho que le dijera esas cosas, no creyó que el fuera a decir eso que ni entendía, no sabia ni porque le gritaba, pero siendo como es no le permitiría lastimarla. Todavía tenia muy presente todos esos años y el pleito con goenji abrió viejas heridas del corazón.

Nozomi: vete

Goenji agarro sus manos- en verdad perdóname, se que…

Nozomi: estoy cansada, hoy fue un día muy pesado, _eso era lo que quería contare susurro, _por favor déjame sola.

Goenji observo como corrían las lágrimas por la mejilla de la chica, no tuvo palabras para corregir su error, salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta, como si pudiera escucharlo dijo-lo lamento.

**Povs goenji**

Soy un completo baka, un verdadero baka, la hice llorar cuando se supone que yo la protegería y no dejaría que nadie la dañara, pero termine hiriéndola por mis tonterías.

Me dirijo a mi casa, a paso de tortuga, no quiero llegar, lo único que deseo es regresar por aquel camino y decirle lo tarado que me siento. Hace frio esta noche, trato de darme calor frotando mis brazos, _irónico el jugador de fuego con frio_, pero un abrazo de ella seria mejor, no me gusta que este enojada conmigo, pero reconozco que metí la pata.

**Fin Povs goenji**

Ishimura trataba de dormir, estaba realmente cansada y después de una discusión es lo menos que uno quiere, pero al parecer ese no era su día y la noche tampoco estaba de su parte. La luna era testigo que soñaba, por la cara que ponía seguro no era nada lindo. Esa tarde volvió a sentir dolor en su pecho que trajo consigo los amargos recuerdos de su infancia, si es que se podía decir que tuvo infancia.

_-__no mas, ya no por favor__- se encontraba en el jardín de lo que parecía ser una casa hogar rodeada de niñas, no eran amigas, porque una amiga no te humilla, una amiga no se burla de ti como ellas lo hacían. Entre varias niñas la empujaban, se podía oír las burlas- __déjenme, no le he hecho nada- __de un momento a otro se encontraba una débil niña, escuchando a sus familiares platicar que harían con ella-__yo no me hare cargo de esa mocosa dijo una mujer- para eso existen los orfanatos dijo un hombre- __de pronto se vio en un espejo, pero ya no era una niña había crecido, se encontraba sosteniendo un retrato de su familia, acaricio tras el cristal a sus difuntos padres y observo a la pequeña, era ella, se miro de nuevo al espejo, mas no se reconocía, aquella niña de la foto estaba llena de vida y alegría, en cambio ella había perdido el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa se esfumo junto con su felicidad y sus papás. _

Sollozaba, había despertado, mas no abrió lo ojos, sabia que todo fue un simple sueño, pero si los abría recordaría las palabras de goenji y prefería escuchar las voces de años atrás que escuchar lo que en ese momento le importaba mas, que unos simples recuerdos. La noche fue bastante larga para estos dos.

**Povs Nozomi**

Abrí los ojos, la luz era mucha, me cubrí con la sabana. Poco a poco la retire, con un ojos abierto busque el reloj, lo mire bien y eran las 6 de la mañana; con gran esfuerzo logre sentarme en la silla de ruedas, sentí frio y es que por las mañanas la temperatura bajaba. Me mire en el pequeño espejo que tenía y vi que tenia ojeras, no puede dormir en toda la noche. También tenia las marcas de las lágrimas que salieron, y no se si fueron de dolor o rabia de tanto recordar el pasado.

Tome la manta y la puse en mi regazo, observe la habitación esperando encontrar algo o mas bien a alguien, sentí un nudo en el estomago y mi piel se erizo totalmente. Debía dejar de esperar…nunca he esperado que la vida me de algo, pero es que ahora tu me has dado una razón para esperar a la un lio en mi cabeza.

Empiezo a girar las ruedas, me voy acercando a la ventana, acaricio ms brazos por el frio y limpio el cristal para poder mirar afuera. Es ahí cuando veo como ha pasado el tiempo, los meses han transcurrido, ya estamos en otoño, se que no hace tanto frio como digo pero siempre he sido friolenta, como sea, se que paso mucho desde el accidente, mejore bastante desde entonces, pase de no moverme a poder flexionar las piernas, aunque no pueda caminar todavía, tengo la esperanza de que muy pronto lo hare. Ayer te quería decir de mi progreso, y pensando en ti, en todo la bueno que tienes y me…m..me.

Abro la ventana y el aire entra, remueve mechones de mi cabello mientras esbozo una sonrisa admirando como los rayos de sol iluminan las calles, lo veo y es como despertar y ver algo mágico. En ese momento siento la necesidad de plasmar ese bello escenario. Me dirijo al pequeño mueble, lo abro y saco un pequeño cuaderno-_hace mucho tiempo que no dibujo- _lo reviso por un momento, veo los lugares mas hermosos que he visto en mis bocetos y uno donde estoy con Patty mi amiga-_como quisiera que estuvieras en este momento a mi lado- _regreso para dibujar ese momento del día, trate de captar todas las sensaciones, pero al parecer a la que le dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro fue a mi. Poquito a poquito fui cerrando los ojos, me recargue en el marco de la ventana y me quede dormida por el cansancio.

…

* * *

Estaba dormida y de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba en sus brazos. Era una calidez distinta que no había sentido; me acomode en su pecho y lo sujete por la camisa. Intente abrir los ojos, pero una voz que no reconocí dijo que descansara, se me veía agotada y que parecía un ángel al dormir, esta vez la voz ¿acaso era la misma? Ya ni sabía que decía y termine por dormir profundamente.

* * *

**Termine, fue dramático lose. No se me ocurre que decir así que por lo tanto solo diré… ¿me dejan reviews que me hacen tan feliz? Y que espero y le haya gustado bye, watashi wa anata.**


	12. ¿QUE PASO ANOCHE?

**Holis! Se que me atrase, pero ya les traje el nuevo capitulo…no se como me haya quedado, ya que la señora imaginación no quiere volver; en fin pasen y lean**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo Nozomi**

* * *

**¿Qué paso anoche?**

Habían llegado dos personas al hospital, uno de ellos tenía las mejillas levemente rojas y permanecía recostado mientras el otro hablaba con un doctor, que le entregaba una cajita. El otro lo vio con cara suplicante, pero solo consiguió una mirada que lo regañaba.

Bostece mientras me estiraba, oí un _cállate, _frote mi ojo, abrí el otro y lo primero que vi fue a un chico desangrándose por la nariz. Me sorprendió mucho, jale la sabana a mi cara, apenas y miraba. Esperen no estaba solo, había otro chico con el, es…

Nozomi: fubuki! ¿Qué haces?

Fubuki: lo siento Nozomi, no queríamos despertarte, por cierto el mi hermano Atsuya

Nozomi: mucho gusto

Atsuya: pues si Shiro, tu nueva novia es muy bonita –esto hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara de ella

Fubuki: ¡Atsuya! –le pego levemente en la cabeza –te dije que te comportaras

Nozomi: no entiendo, me podrías explicar

Fubuki: Gomen, Gomen, no queríamos incomodar. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano tiene un poco de fiebre y lo traje al doctor. Como la otra vez le conté que te visite quiso conocerte y estábamos discutiendo, porque no quiere tomar la medicina la cual tiro y tendré que comprar de nuevo. Si te molesta puedes lastimarle –dijo saliendo del cuarto y Atsuya lo mataba con la mirada

Por ratos Nozomi volteaba a inspeccionarlo

Atsuya: que me miras

Nozomi: nada, no te estoy viendo º/º

Atsuya: *otra tachimukai, pero mas tímida* ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la silla?

Nozomi: entonces fueron ustedes

Atsuya: Shiro dice que eres como nosotros, quise ver si era verdad y cuando entramos dormías ahí, así que Shiro te acostó en la cama y me estuvo diciendo algo de que no te fastidiara.

Nozomi: ¿a qué te refieres con que soy como ustedes?

Atsuya: que creciste sola

Nozomi: ya veo… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos –tu… te pareces mucho a tu hermano, pero a la vez no. Creo que en el fondo, es solo mi opinión, aunque trates así a las personas en realidad eres una buena persona.

Atsuya se quedo sorprendido, su expresión se relajo mas y pareciera que saco una sonrisa *tal vez si eres especial*

Atsuya: no, no lo creo –dijo riéndose y ella sonrió

Fubuki: que bueno, veo que se están llevando bien. No te ha hecho nada mi hermanito

Nozomi: no Atsuya es muy bueno

Fubuki: estamos hablando del mismo

Atsuya: ni que me la fuera a comer… a ella no –susurro

En el instituto

Un pelicrema tenia un aura oscura haciendo circulitos en su asiento, no se sabía si era de enojo o depresión, pero ninguno de sus compañeros quería averiguar. Mientras dos chicas, una peli verde y una peli azul platicaban muy animadamente en la ventana y Endo trataba de convencer a medio salón que el fútbol era lo máximo. Solo Kido tuvo el valor de acercarse al jugador nº 10

Kido: debo preguntar o me dirás por tu cuenta

Goenji: no quiero, además de algún modo tu hermana se enterara y lo escribirá en el diario escolar

Kido: Haruna no es tan, metiche…-goenji lo miro con una ceja alzada –bueno si lo es

Goenji: déjame como todos, moriré solo y cuando lo haga dile a mi hermana que no tenga novio o regresare de la tumba

Kido: hombre no seas exagerado, venga te invito a una fiesta el viernes

Goenji: el gran yuuto Kido de pachanga

Kido: veras que hasta te conviene

En el receso

Un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos detrás de la escuela

Haruna: shuu cállense

Kuritmasu: ya, nos callamos, pero que hacemos escondidos detrás de los botes de basura

Aki: les tenemos que decir algo importante

Tobitaka: no, nos lo podían decir en otro lugar

Haruna: callaos de una vez, que esta es una misión de vida y amor

Toramaru: no es "de vida o muerte"

Haruna: lo será si alguien mas nos interrumpe –mira mal a todos los chicos

Aki: como íbamos diciendo

Haremos una fiesta, para que conozcan a Nozomi, en la casa de Kido

Kazemaru: y como consiguieron que les prestara su casa?

En eso aparece Haruna con una sonrisa psicópata y un aura negra la cubría –tengo mis métodos – a todos los chicos les entro un frio que les helo los huesos

Midorikawa: ya ni cuando como tanto helado!

Aki miro a Haruna con una gotita en la cabeza y tranquilamente dijo _ le rogo a su hermano con ojos de cachorro, nada del otro mundo

Haruna: Aki. Arruinas el momento –dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos

Someoka: todo este alborota para eso

Fuyuka: chicos no se quejen, que esto es para una buena causa

Fudou: bien, ya no decimos nada

Kabeyama: Fudou-san a que hora llego

Fudou: la fujoshi me arrastro –Haruna lo asesina con la mirada

Hiroto: y eso que estas de acuerdo?

Kogure: siempre esta de acuerdo con su amada Fuyuka –ambos mencionados se sonrojaron

Fudou: cállate enano de pacotilla

Haruna/Aki: buen lo que tenemos que hacer es…y así se pusieron de acuerdo. La semana paso volando y por fin llego el tan esperado viernes en la noche.

Se podía ver, entrar y salir a adolescentes haciendo bulla en la casa y afuera. Las luces le hacían competencia a la música. Iba a ser una fiesta tranquila pero el gran Akio Fudou hizo de las suyas, apareciendo en la casa de Kido con un montón de gente que sepa la bola quienes serán.

Había una bola disco en vez del candelabro que seguramente uno de sus amigos de Fudou se transo. Las chicas se veían extremadamente guapísimas, eran sacadas a bailar por los jugadores y otras personas.

Haruna: vestía un pantalón súper entubado y rasgado con una blusa fresca de espalda descubierta, unos botines y el cabello l despeinado.

Aki: traía un blusón negro hasta antes de las rodillas, botas negras, mayas rojas y muñequeras del mismo color, el cabello levemente despeinado con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de su ojo derecho.

Fuyuka: tenia una blusa blanca trasparente con un top azul ajustado al cuerpo, short azul marino a media pierna, tacones negros y el cabello rizado.

Natsumi: traía puesta una falda corta morada, una blusa roja en capas con un escote notable, medias negras acompañadas con botines y cabello lacio en una coleta.

Toko: tenia el cabello lacio con un sombrero a la moda, una blusa gris de mangas holgadas unos shorts blancos con tirantes y medias grises con tacones color vino. Era la que tenía el cuerpo mas marcado.

Rika: que traía el cabello corto hasta los hombros (si, tuvo un cambio de look) con un corte muy a la moda, tenia un pantalón entubado pero no tanto como el de Haruna, una blusa tipo uniforme con corbata negra haciendo juego con sus accesorios y zapatos.

Si al último momento apareció Rika arrastrando a Toko y las dejo sexys, por suerte ese día había acabado el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito de Toko.

Los chicos, bueno se veían bien pero una vez que vieron a las chicas empezaron a ver sus ropas. Cabe mencionar que los que pensábamos que no se les pasaba por la cabeza las chicas (Endo, Tachimukai, Toramaru, Midorikawa) se quedaron babeando y sonrojados al verlas. Los otros no faltaba decir que se las comían con la mirada, era lógico al ser más grandes y con la mente más despierta.

Todos bailaban, por cada rincón de la casa. Las luces se apagaron y las de neón se prendieron. Había globos rebotando por el aire, chicos aventaban sodas, gritos, besos, cachetadas, bailes algo indecentes, debido a los efectos de la bebida sospechosa que trajo Fudou. Pensaran que Kido se volvió loco… pues no, era el que mas disfrutaba de la fiesta, todos lo tenían cargando en el centro de la acción, mientras sostenía un vaso con "esa" bebida. De un momento a otro todos brincaban en los sillones o en donde se encontraban. Midorikawa saco una botella de vino y se la hecho toda provocando que viera alucinaciones e imaginara que el cabello de goenji era helado, mientras este como todo buen ebrio hablaba de su problema de Nozomi con si amiga la pared. Todo marchaba bien excepto por un pequeño detalle, Nozomi no se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba sola los fubuki estaban con ella.

Estuvo tan bueno el reventón que hubo cosas robadas, ventanas rotas y muchos tirados en el suelo durmiendo o despertando con resaca. a la mañana siguiente una persona estaba vomitando en el baño:

-me va a matar mi padre

Haruna: hay oni-chan, ya vez, para que haces una fiesta

Kido: ¡QUE! Pero si tu fuiste la que me pidió y organizo todo

Haruna: hermano no busques culpables

Kido: ¡HARUNAA!

Haruna: tu sigue vomitando y yo voy con las chicas –dijo para Salir disparada

En otra parte de la casa

¿?: Ya suéltame, que cuando despierte Kido va a matarme

¿?: No Fudou-kun cinco minutos más

Fudou: Fuyuka despierta *todavía sigue bien ebria*

En el techo

Nagumo: que hago yo aquí? –rascándose la cabeza

En la sala

Un kazemaru y un goenji despertaban de su gran espectáculo de anoche, uno con mas ropa que el otro (kazemaru solo traía sus bóxers XD), pero a esas horas quien lo nota.

Goenji: mi cabeza da vueltas

Kazemaru: estas dividido, veo a dos goenjis

Goenji: tienes puesto los lentes de Kido

Kazemaru: Hablando de Kido, creo que le va a dar un infarto so no es que ya le dio –dijo riendo

Goenji: que hace un policía aquí –dijo mientras se quitaba un gorrito de fiesta

Kazemaru: mejor dicho que hace Afrodi con esos bóxers en la cabeza

Goenji/kazemaru: ¿QUE PASO ANOCHE?

**FLASHBACK**

Ya se encontraban todos en casa de Kido. Habían terminado de traer todo lo que les dijeron. Tocaron a la puerta y Kido abrió.

Kido: goenji! Pasa

Goenji: hola! Ya llegaron todos?

Kido: no aun falta las chicas y Fudou, no deben tardar

Todos estaban sentados, callados y esperando…algunos miraban su reloj etc.

Kogure: esto no es una fiesta! –dijo de lo mas aburrido

Solo se necesitaron esas palabras para invocar al oji verde y su ejército. Tocaron a la puerta y Endo abrió. Era Fudou que había llegado con compañía.

Fudou: chicos pasen, metan todo

Un montón de chavos desconocidos comenzó a entrar, algunos tenían peinados raros, otros parecían haber salido del reclusorio. Kido que salía de la cocina empezó a preguntar histéricamente quien rayos eran todos esos.

Fudou: chicas, siéntanse como en su casa

Kido, como si tuviera un radar en la cabeza comenzó a buscar a Fudou hasta que lo localizo y no dudo en ni un segundo en reclamarle.

Kido: **Fudou!** **Tu**

Fudou: con esa cara y tus rastas pareces al de la película de **depredador **

, Kido para bien o para mal hizo el sonido del depredador

Kido: Akio Fudou, explícame todo esto –pero el ya se había escapado

La gente seguía llegando con un montón de cosas incluyendo un burro. Lo que iba a hacer una pequeña reunión se convirtió en una enorme fiesta. Los amigos de Fudou, habían puesto la música a todo lo que daba, esculcaban en las habitaciones cosa que Kido vigilaba.

Goenji: creo que hay demasiada gente

Hiroto: que? No te escucho

Tsunami: saben donde están las chicas ¡?

Hiroto: no son chivas, es un burro

Goenji: no creo que haiga dicho eso

En el segundo piso

Midorikawa: esta no es la cocina, yo quería helado

Sujeto: oye, oye, -dijo nerviosamente –no tengo helado, pero te consigo lo que quieras –abriendo su gabardina

Mido salió corriendo gritando –mamá, mamá Hiroto

En otro lado un grupo de chicas parecía estar hostigando a nuestros jugadores

Chica 1. Y bien como te llamas, bombón

¿?: Tsunami

Chica 2: y a ti que tipo de chica te gusta?

Tobitaka: ninguna en especial

Chica 3: vamos chicos, no sean tímidos que no comemos

Fudou bueno el se divertía viendo como destrozaban la casa…Kogure alado de ellos era un angelito

Desde afuera la perspectiva no era mejor, desde la ventana arrojaban papel de baño t tenían un colcho donde se lanzaban desde el segundo piso. Una chica corría con orejas de gato, dentro de la mansión un ebrio trataba de besar a un burro y ese ebrio era nada más y nada menos que Nagumo Haruya, mientras Suzuno lo veía con cara de incrédulo y tomaba un trago y Afrodi grababa todo. Mientras tanto seis chicas bajaban de una limosina, cortesía de la familia de Toko.

Rika: guau, ustedes si que saben hacer fiestas, Toko debes juntarte mas con ellas –la mencionada la fulmina con la mirada

Aki: pero, nosotras no hicimos esto

Haruna: será mejor que vayamos a ver

Todas bajaron y se apresuraron a entrar, lo que vieron las dejo con la boca abierta, era la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos o el mayor desastre de la humanidad. Rápidamente su presencia se hizo notar, los chicos las miraban como babosos, se veían tan sexys, eso nadie lo podía negar. Impactaron tanto que llegaron a despertar el interés de las mas inocentes y que decir de los que no son santos.

* * *

Hiroto: esas no son las chicas?

Kazemaru: me las cambiaron

Tobitaka: se ven sexys

Tsunami: mejor dicho buenas

Hiroto: cuidado kazemaru, que a estos dos les dará una hemorragia nasal

* * *

Toramaru: capitán reaccione –sonrojado

Endo: esa es Aki

Tachimukai: capitán no las mire tanto –con un sonrojo muy notable

Endo prácticamente ya estaba babeando

* * *

Fuyuka: chicas, creo que todos nos ven

Chico 1: bomboncitos, vengan las queremos conocer

Natsumi: vago pelado

Toko: te dije que no compraras esta ropa

Rika: ni que te fueran a comer con la mirada

* * *

Ichinose bebía de la extraña bebida, cuando volteo se atraganto y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella

Domon: Ichinose, que esa no es Rika –_si, sonrojado_ – y tu terminaste con ella –_aja_ –puedo salir con ella –_NO! Que te pasa_

Chico 2: pues si tu amigo no lo hace, lo hare yo –posando su mirada en ella e Ichinose lo destrozaba con su mirar

* * *

Haruna: mejor voy con los chicos, ellos no son unos degenerados (yo: cof,cof)

Tachimukai: ho…hola Haruna

Haruna: hola Tachi

Toramaru: se ve muy linda Haruna-san

Tachi: oye yo iba a decirle eso –así comenzó una mini pelea si es que se le puede llamar así, hasta que Endo hablo

Endo: Haruna me haces el paro con Aki

Haruna: Endo!

* * *

Aki: donde esta Kido? Lo dejamos a cargo

Fuyuka: esto esta fuera de control

Rika: esta mucho mejor así

* * *

Fudou: hijo se súperman deja de hacer tanto drama

Kido: esto es tú culpa, tú los trajiste

Fudou: tsk, aburrido

Kido: todos, fuera, largo de mi casa -Todos le empezaron a abuchear

Fudou: te lo dije eres un aguafiestas –comenzó a gritar aburrido, animando a todo el mundo que le siguió la corriente

Kido: no soy un aburrido!

Fudou: claro que lo eres

Kido: no

Fudou: demuéstralo

Todos decían bebe, bebe, bebe, …Kido se dirigió a los vinos, saco una botella de vodka y comenzó a beberla. Todos decían fondo, fondo, fondo y se la hecho toda. Al terminársela comenzó a festejar

Kido: siii, le enseñare que es diversión

Mientras tanto goenji y kazemaru se fueron a sentar y bebían, ya tenían un buen rato haciendo eso porque goenji hablaba de Nozomi con la pared y kazemaru decía incoherencias; Midorikawa al ver a las chicas se sonrojo fuertemente, que busco aguas para que se la bajara, pero encontró una botella de vino y se la tomo toda, a consecuencia imagino que el cabello de goenji era helado y fue a comerse su cabello.

* * *

Natsumi: bueno, estamos aquí para divertirnos o que!

Aki: tienes razón aloquémonos

Entre ellas se pusieron a bailar, reían y hacían escándalo. Poco a poco la gente se aglomero junto a ella. Unos chicos invitaron a bailar a Rika y Natsumi, ellas aceptaron, estaban apunto de hacer lo mismo con Fuyuka pero Fudou la tomo de la muñeca mira mal al tipo y se la llevo. Tsunami no perdió el tiempo y se llevo a Toko por ahí. Endo bailaba con Aki.

Rika bailaba con el chavo muy juntitos diría yo…Ichinose se moría de los celos. El chavo intento besar a Rika pero esta se negó, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ichinose se acerco ellos tomo a Rika de la cintura, le dijo al tipo –_es mía –_ella se separo bruscamente y le dio una cachetada, y se fue a otra parte de la casa.

* * *

Debían de ser como las 2 de la mañana cuando un policía llego a la mansión

Policía: chicos la fiesta se acabo, todos a sus casas

Kido a quien tenían cargado invito al policía a unírseles

Kido: vamos, amigo ven a festejar

Policía: apaguen esa música y las luces

Kido: chicos el si es aburrido

Policía: no soy aburrido, el hecho de que me queda en casa con mamá los fines de semana no significa que lo sea, o si?

Kido: Midorikawa enséñale que es la diversión

De la nada salió mido con otra botella de vino y se la dio toda al policía…el pues ya sabrán se aloco, se creía DJ y bailo hasta desmayar…a y se creía tarzan

* * *

Goenji: mira nada más, yo aquí deprimiéndome y todos ellos festejando

Kazemaru: yo te apoyo, solo mira a ese de Hiroto ligándose a Haruna

Goenji: deberíamos estar bailando y disfrutando

Kazemaru: si, somos hombres en desarrollos

Goenji: y ahora que hacemos

Kazemaru: no se, como llegamos a la mesa?

En eso iba pasando Kido

Kido: a que no saben bailar par de abandonados

Kazemaru: claro que sabemos

Goenji: kazemaru hay que demostrarle

Empezaron a bailar sobre la mesa, las chicas se acercaron a ver y comenzaron a chiflar y aplaudir.

Kazemaru: ves, las chicas nos aman y mas con estos sombreros de vaqueros

Mucha ropa, mucha ropa se oía decir

Ellos comenzaron a bailar sexymente (por no decir estriptis) lanzaban sus sombreros y las chicas se alborotaban hasta que uno quedo con menos ropa que el otro. Y todo era grabado por Afrodi.

Suzuno: Afrodi, quiero el 50% de lo que ganes en ese video

Esos ya andaban igual que todos pasados de copas, menos Suzuno para poder a provecharse del estado de los otros dos. Nagumo, como todo buen abrió se puso meloso con su amigo de hielo.

Nagumo: vamos fu-chan saca una sonrisita

Suzuno: si no te alejas yo te borrare u sonrisa

Nagumo: Afrodi fu-chan me amenazo –con cascaditas en los ojos

Suzuno: ni le hables que esta igual que tu…y Afrodi ya te dije que no me pondré ese vestido

Nagumo: fu-chan se molesto –picándole el cachete

Suzuno: Afrodi has algo útil y aleja a Nagumo, antes que amanezca en México

Afrodi: wiii ya tengo sus calzones –corría con ellos agitándolos como una bandera al estilo chibi

Suzuno: Nagumo, que te alejes

Nagumo: un abrazo, uno chiquito

Suzuno: mira, ahí se va tu novia por la escaleras

Nagumo: espérame panchita, burrita de mi corazón

**Fin de flashback**

Kazemaru: pero que %$ hicimos

Goenji: no se de que hablas, no hicimos nada anoche

Kazemaru: tienes razón, todo fue un sueño

Goenji/kazemaru: *si alguien viera lo que paso*

* * *

Un albino de mirada fría sonreía macabramente

Suzuno: Terumi, por fin hiciste algo útil

En la computadora: cargando video 95%

* * *

**Wuaa hasta aquí lo dejo, que les ha parecido ¿horroroso? ¿Bueno? ¿Me mataran? ¿Me dejan reviews?...mi cabecita ya se mareo con tanta pregunta, como sea espero y si le haya gustado me costo trabajo hacerlo T_T…hasta el próximo capi.**


	13. Mi dolor: parte 1

**Bueno, se que no tengo perdón, TTOTT, me desaparecí por un buen rato, es que no tenia inspiración y tenia mucha tarea. Si quieren aventarme a un pozo lo entiendo, además no se como me salió el capitulo, que tal si no les gusta wuaa –aura oscura- bien lean y luego mátenme me voy a mi esquina depre.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

**Mi dolor: parte 1**

¿?: Entonces si vendrás

¿?: Claro, la orquesta dará un ultimo concierto en Okinawa y después nos darán vacaciones

¿?: En verdad necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas

¿?: Veras que el tiempo pasara rápido, por cierto una amiga vendrá conmigo, seguro que se llevaran muy bien

¿?: Bien, tengo que colgar, adiós

¿?: Adiós

* * *

Fubuki: se te ve muy alegre –entrando en la habitación-

Nozomi: si, es que una amiga vendrá a visitarme –dejo el teléfono en la comoda-

Fubuki: quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Nozomi: si, y Atsuya

Fubuki: se fue con Fudou, o mas bien a burlarse de los demás junto con el

Nozomi: -lo miro sin entender- y ahora porque, o es el habito

Fubuki: a bueno, es que el equipo tuvo una fiesta y al parecer todos terminaron borrachos por culpa de Fudou

_Rápidamente la mirada de la chica se entristeció sin que se percatara el otro, *así que por eso no viniste*_

Nozomi: entonces deja me cambio, y nos vamos

_Fubuki salió del cuarto, y espero unos minutos. En lo que se arreglaba Nozomi, fue con las enfermeras para pedir el permiso de salida. A los 10 minutos salió Nozomi con la silla de ruedas lista para irse._

_Era sábado por la mañana, las calles estaban muy concurridas ese día debido al festival del camarón que se celebraba cada 12 de octubre (yo: lo invente,). Se podía observar los coloridos adornos que colgaban en las casas y postes u otra cosa que se encontrara por las calles. Globos que se regalaban a parejas, por tradición y que decían que preservaba el amor. Dulces, en forma de camarón, camarones, juguetes y demás con la forma de un camarón._

Nozomi: que sugoii, nunca había asistido a un festival del camarón –decía mientras miraba todo con alegría y asombro-

Fubuki: bien, entonces tienes que disfrutar todo hoy, -así comenzó a caminar junto al resto de la gente, mostrándole todas las atracciones que había-

_Pasearon por todo el lugar. Primero fueron a todas las tiendas para curiosear todas las cosas que vendían, se acercaron a una multitud en la cual se encontraban bailarines con vestimentas del color del camarón. Cabe decir que Nozomi se ponía un poco incomoda con tanta gente a su alrededor, pero todo desaparecía con una sonrisa del albino. Después de un rato de recorrer medio centro de la ciudad, decidieron almorzar algo._

_Entraron a una pequeña cafetería, era pintoresca y cálida. Lo mejor después de un rato agitado andando por ahí bajo el sol. La cafetería era espaciosa y parecía ser cara, las mesera traían un uniforme color vino con negro, el mostrador de postres quedaba frente a ellos, y los despachadores un poco mas lejos. El lugar se dividía en 3 secciones: familiar, juvenil y dual en la que se encontraban sentados._

Nozomi: que bonito lugar, es tan cómodo y silencioso

Fubuki: por eso escogí este lugar, sabia que te gustaría, se que estas mas relajada sin tanta gente

Nozomi: enserio, muchas gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo fubuki, ya me hacia falta despejar mi mente –dijo con cierto eje de melancolía-

Fubuki: sabes que estoy para ti cuando sea, hablaremos luego pero no aquí –dijo con su bella sonrisa, produciendo un leve sonrojo en Nozomi- bien llamare a la mesera

_Una vez que llamaron a la mesera les entrego los menús, y tomo sus ordenes. Fubuki pidió una boloñesa con parmesano y Nozomi una pasta a la fiaré. Mientras comían, el gerente se acerco al fubuki para saludarlo ya que era un cliente muy usual junto con su hermano._

Gerente: muy buenas tardes joven Fubuki, señorita

Fubuki: buenas tardes señor Hanabusa

Gerente: les es de su agrado la comida

Fubuki: no hay ningún problema –Nozomi asintió con la cabeza-

Gerente: por ser un día especial, la cafetería les regalara por cortesía unos postres gratis para usted y su novia –sonrió-

Los dos al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, fubuki trato de explicarle que solo eran amigos, pero como todo buen "hombre" no paro de alagar a la "pareja". Había llegado un punto en el que fubuki ya no se avergonzaba sino se reía por la expresiones de pena de la chica. A todo eso en lo que comían su postre fubuki le mostro el video que Suzuno había subido, Nozomi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, para no molestar a los demás clientes.

Nozomi: jajá no puedo creer que hicieran todo eso un una sola noche

Fubuki: si, jajá de lo que nos perdimos, mejor dicho salvamos

Nozomi: bueno, y adonde vamos ahora

Fubuki: ya se –_así comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas en dirección a la parte este del festival- _

Nozomi: el festival queda del otro lado

Fubuki: ya se, solo espera y veras

Subieron por una calle, empinada donde no había nadie de gente, todo era silencio puro. Un olor grato comenzó a acariciar las narices de ello, y el cielo se volvía de un color rosa. Eran enormes arboles de sakura que acompañaban la enorme cuesta por la que subían, a lo lejos se podía observar un instituto estaban muy cerca del lugar. Cuando pudieron pasar, se dio cuanta que estaban sobre una colina verdaderamente alta, donde se podía apreciar todo el festival y más allá de la ciudad. Era realmente un escenario bello, las brisa movía los frondosos arboles haciendo que cayesen pequeños pétalos dejando una alfombra suave que hacia conjunto al pasto verde y fresco. Desde ahí podrían observar el desfile de los corros alegóricos, y toda la gente que preparo bailes y actos mientras marchaban por la ciudad. Por la noche se apreciarían más los fuegos artificiales que no podían faltar; pero lo mejor de todo es que nadie podía molestarlos y hablarían como nunca habían hablado.

Fubuki los acerco debajo de un gran árbol de sakuras del cual se podía sentir un olor inigualable. Acomodo la silla para que pudiera ver todo y se sentó a un lado de ella. Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Nozomi rompió el silencio agradeciendo por el paisaje que le permitió ver.

A pesar de que ese día se la estaban pasando de maravilla fubuki se daba cuenta de que algo tenia su amiga. Se podía observar a través de esos ojos verdes que los recuerdos volvían a su mente invadiéndola y no dejaban en paz a su corazón. Fubuki se sentó de frente y tomo una de sus manos y sonrió cálidamente, al principio Nozomi no entendió muy bien pero después de unos segundos comprendió lo que quería decir. Ella trato de disimular pero era tarde, el sabia perfectamente que no estaba bien, no lo podía culpar se habían vuelto tan amigos que eran como hermanos y podían descifrar esa caja donde se encerraban y guardaban cada sentimiento con celo.

El silencio volvió a reinar. La tarde caía más y más. Hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

**Povs Nozomi **

Como te he contado, soy vulnerable por eso he creado un pequeño caparazón en el que no dejo que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para lastimarme mas de lo que me han hecho. Te he dicho cosas que a ninguno le he dicho, pero, no todo. Yo se que me estoy arriesgando mucho al contarte todo lo que estoy por decirte y guardando tu amistad hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Respire profundo y me miraste firmemente, estoy por contarte absolutamente todo de mi. Quiero decirte pero siento el nudo en la garganta y antes de que me de cuanta me estas abrazando, besas mi frente. Me dices que no es necesario si no estoy lista aun, pero, tengo que sacar todo lo que me he guardado.

No me acuerdo muy bien de mis padres, los perdí cuando tenía 4 años. Éramos una familia de tres, vivíamos en Kioto, Fukuoka por lo que me contaron las trabajadoras del orfanato. Se que me querían mucho por que yo también los amaba, a pesar de no tener mucha conciencia lo se, recuerdo cuando mamá me cantaba por las noches y sentía el beso de papá al acobijarme.

_(La noche en que los perdí, era una noche diferente a las demás. La oscuridad era más densa y la luna no salió esa noche. Estaba acostada en mi cama cuando me desperté por unos ruidos que provenían del cuarto de mis padres que quedaba al otro lado del corredor. Tenía frio, por lo cual jale mi manta y me levante, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Todo era una calma que no tenia igual, a esa edad no le daba importancia a todas esas cosas, solo quería estar entre los brazos de mamá. Empecé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, iba adormilada hasta que me saco del sueño un ruido de un espejo rompiéndose. Me asuste un poco, pero seguí caminando. Recuerdo que el corredor era largo, colgaban cuadros en las paredes y fotografías. Camine poco a poco oía cada vez mas esos ruidos que no distinguían, parecían voces. La puerta estaba entra abierta apenas y se podía ver la luz salir. Seguí sin importar nada, pero para en seco, esa voz que escuche nunca la olvidare, era una voz ronca y agitada. Conocía de quien era, ya había visto a la persona antes, me pregunte que estaría haciendo aquí. Empecé a andar de puntitas y me aferraba más a mi manta. Cuando por fin estuve cerca del cuarto, pude entender lo que decían, no recuerdo que era, solo oía llanto, desesperación y odio en cada palabra que se pronunciaba. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver las sombras que se movían de un lado a otro tirando todo lo que encontraba.)_

Comencé a sentir frio y frote mis brazos, me diste tu chaqueta que traías y miraste mis ojos –gracias- -estas bien pronunciaste- -si, es solo que recordar siempre será doloroso- asentiste con la cabeza y cerré los ojos para continuar.

(_Me detuve, no quise avanzar más. Las voces se fueron alzando hasta que ese hombre grito y los llantos aumentaron. –porque, porque- decía mi madre, -calle a su mujer de una vez- ordeno el hombre –no tiene que hacer eso, podemos hablar del…- HABLAR!, usted es la persona menos indicada para decir eso - mi cuerpo siguió adelante sin que me diera cuenta ,llegue hasta la manija y pegue mi oído a la puerta. –Me la pagaras, tú y toda tu familia sabrán que cuando no consigo lo que quiero, nunca vuelve a abrir los ojos- no entendía porque decía todo eso con tanto odio, yo le conocía y siempre fue tan cariñoso conmigo, era como un tío. Al bajar la mirada pude observar el piso con gotas de sangre, fijándome bien estuvieron todo este tiempo en el corredor, salían de la sala hasta el cuarto. Me agache y de rodillas me fui asomando para ver adentro, mi padre, el estaba cubierto de sangre y mi madre estaba atada. Abrí los ojos lo mas grande que pude, quise ir con ellos, pero mi madre ya me había visto y me suplicaba con la mirada y en susurros que me escondiera donde me enseñaron. No hice caso y entre sin ser vista, hasta que choque con el mueble de caoba y tire la estatuilla de porcelana. Se esparció todo en suelo, el hombre volteo pero mi madre grito y se abalanzo en su camino para que no me viera, me escondía bajo el armario, donde ponía sus zapatos mamá. Desde ahí vi como los mato. Mi padre aun muriéndose trato de ayudar a mi madre a la que estaban ahorcando con esas huesudas y largas manos. Papá con su último esfuerzo golpeo al hombre, pero este lo termino de acuchillar hasta que se canso. Trate de no gritar ya que mi madre sabía donde estaba y con sus labios levemente dijo –shuu, mi pequeña- no le basto a ese hombre con matar a mi padre, prosiguió con violar al ser que me dio la vida.)_

No pude contener mas las lagrimas y me solté a llorar, pude ver en tu rostro lo sorprendido que estabas, y que no hallabas palabra alguna para consolarme. Mi vista se nublo por el llanto y me abrase a mi misma. Tus manos pasaron por mi cabeza, y me abrazaste fuertemente, correspondí a ese abrazo. Seguí llorando y escondiste tu cabeza en mi cabello, yo vi, Fubuki yo vi lo que le hacia, solo escuchaba que me decías cosas, que me reconfortaban. Tú también te has vuelto parte importante en mi vida. Eres como la familia que nunca tuve pronuncie, en ese momento te separaste de mí y vi que de tus ojos salían lágrimas, acariciaste mi rostro y dijiste que siempre lo serias, que nunca me dejarías, que contaba con el y su hermano y con otra persona, esto ultimo lo dijiste guiñándome el ojo. La noche había caído, aun era temprano por lo que nos quedamos un poco mas.

(_Seguía gurda ahí abajo, el empezó a tocarla, ella solo pedía clemencia y lloraba. Comenzó a gritar y yo me tape los oídos mientras en silencio lloraba. Cuando ese hombre acabo, le dijo que ahora me tocaba morir a mi, dicho esto la mato y la dejo tirada en la cama. Vi sus pies dirigirse hacia fuera de la habitación, empezó a pronunciar mi nombre, tenía mucho miedo. De repente las sirenas de las patrullas se hicieron audibles, y policías entraron a la casa. Arrestaron a ese hombre, los forenses llegaron y comenzaron a meter a mis padres en una especie de maletín negro, las demás comenzaron a marcar la escena del crimen, una de las criminólogas se acerco a donde yo estaba, me sobresalte del susto y se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, intento sacarme pero me negaba. Al final termino por sacarme y me llevo con los paramédicos, me revisaron y todo estaba normal.)_

Después de eso no me acuerdo de nada mas, solo se que amanecí un día un una casa hogar y continuo mi sufrimiento.

**Fin Povs Nozomi**

Los dos estaban ahí sentados, ya era muy tarde el día se les había pasado volando. Su única compañía eran las estrellas que peculiarmente brillaban más que cualquier otra noche. El ambiente no era el más relajado de todos, se podía sentir una depresión. Revivir tantos recuerdos horribles y dolorosos que enterraste dentro de tu ser, y de un momento a otro salen tratando de encontrar algo que apacigüe el dolor que por tantos años se han acumulado no es nada fácil.

Fubuki se paro y se dio cuenta de la hora, Nozomi rápidamente cayo en cuenta de que los doctores debían de estar alarmados por su a ausencia. Así empezaron a irse, mientras veían como limpiaban la ciudad después de un gran festival. Nozomi iba muy pensativa al igual que fubuki. Como no estarlo. El viento removía los cabellos de ambos y pararon, a observar nada, exactamente nada. Solo ahí estaban sin hacer ningún movimiento o sonido. La lluvia comenzó a caer de la nada, fubuki giro la silla para encontrar u lugar donde esconderse, pero ella le tomo la mano y dijo que solo era una llovizna, el otro entendió y camino. Mojándose iban los dos, no necesitaron mas que eso para volver a recuperar sus sonrisas; cual fue el motivo para hacer esto, sencillamente era que enfrentaban una de las cosas que hacían cuando se sentían a morir, el siempre escapando de los truenos, ya no lo hacia ahora disfrutaba mojarse y ella siempre solía perderse por hai bajo la lluvia para que nadie viera que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, pues ahora la lluvia ya no significaba tristeza, llanto y hacerse la fuerte. Ahora era divertirse y ser feliz, aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia y no esperar a que la tormenta pase. Era bueno llorar, pero tenían que recordar que si lloras mucho te puedes ahogar.

Cuando la lluvia incremento se resguardaron en una parada de autobús, después de media hora se apresuraron a regresar ya que era demasiado tarde. Al acercarse al hospital pudieron ver a varias personas y la policía. Se miraron y apresuraron mas el paso al llegar pudieron observa como el doctor goenji los fulminaba con la mirada, y hablaba con los oficiales. A las espaldas de Nozomi pronunciaban su nombre con una gran preocupación y se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

Delante de ellos se asomo Atsuya algo preocupado por los dos, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano y después regañarlos a los dos. En cuanto vio que por detrás de Nozomi aparecía goenji más calmado, pero aun con cara de angustia, rápidamente abrazo a Nozomi. Como quien dice las cosas estaban así:

_Atsuya abrazaba protectora y celosamente a Nozomi, y veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Goenji. El otro por su parte estaba parado viéndolo con mala cara. _

Atsuya: largo de aquí erizo! –Dijo retándolo con la mirada-

Goenji: no me voy hasta hablar con ella –dijo con el ceño fruncido y una venita saliéndole por la cabeza-

Fubuki: no creo que sea el mejor momento para que se peleen – dijo con una gota cayendo por su sien-

Nozomi: pelearse? Porque?

Atsuya: no deberías aparecer como si nada, y que te hable de buenas a primeras

Goenji: porque dices eso, y déjame verla

Atsuya: tú sabes de qué hablo –dijo con su sonrisa arrogante-

_Esto se estaba poniendo muy incomodo, solo porque el padre de goenji apareció para regañarlos. Después de un bue n sermón, los fubuki se despidieron, la policía se retiro y quedaron a solas en lo que el doctor goenji terminaba de ver unos asuntos_.

_Las enfermeras revisaron a la chica y se retiraron. Ya estando en el cuarto Nozomi solo veía a goenji esperando a que le dijera lo que le quería decir, y el no tenia ni idea de donde empezar_.

Nozomi: si no me vas a decir nada, me gustaría descansar

Goenji: para mi no tienes tiempo, pero te la pasas todo el día con el verdad!

Nozomi: vas a empezar de nuevo, bueno a ti que te pasa

_Goenji no supo que decir y prefirió callar_

Nozomi: -suspiro- tu eres el que se desaparece por días, y cuando me ves lo único que haces es reclamarme cosas que no tienen sentido, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Goenji: yo, no se, perdón

Nozomi: no todo se soluciona con un perdón, goenji, me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que te pasa

Goenji: -se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación- es que, me molesta que estés todo es tiempo con ellos, principalmente con fubuki

Nozomi: pero porque te molesta, no tiene nada de malo –dijo un poco molesta-

Goenji: ya lo se, pero cada vez que te veo cerca de ellos o con otro persona, siento...siento algo en el pecho

Nozomi: ha y que bonita manera de solucionar las cosas, en vez de venir y decirme prefieres evadirme, y dejarme sola –comenzó a alzar un poco el tono de su voz-

Goenji: no tiene caso que venga, si estas con tu…

Nozomi: con mí que, a ver dime, y a ti no tendría que importante si lo fuera –dijo enojada-

Goenji: pero me importa, me importa y mucho –dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros- no se porque, pero me molesta que otro se acerque a ti

Nozomi: MENTIRA!, si te importara no te molestarías por nada y me entenderías,, suéltame

Goenji: no te voy a soltar, me importas demasiado, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, por favor –cuando dijo eso la acerco a el y puso su rostro en su hombro derecho-

Nozomi: deja de hacer eso, primero me haces sentir que cuento contigo y después te siento distante, no te entiendo –las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse-

Goenji: yo tampoco entiendo por que me comporta así, yo solo, solo –goenji se acercaba mas y mas-

Nozomi: solo que, háblame claro que me confundo mas de lo que ya estoy –observaba fijamente aquellos ojos negros-

Goenji se apoyo con una mano en la cama, mientras que pasaba su otra mano tras la cabeza de la chica –me enoja, que estés con otra persona que no sea yo, es lo único que puedo decirte- Nozomi, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, y puso una mano en el rostro del otro- goenji y…yo. Y por fin paso lo que los dos anhelaban desde hace tiempo y no comprendían.

Goenji se acerco demasiado y sin quitarle la mirada, tomo su rostro delicadamente y la beso. Nozomi se sorprendió al principio, por un momento intento separarse pero ese beso se volvió tan dulce y lleno de calor que poco a poco relajo los ojos y los cerro, para corresponder al beso. Por un solo momento sus corazones se calmaban y dejaban de sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que estaban cerca, los labios rosando uno con el otro era como apagar el ardor que sentía goenji al verla con otros y ella sentía que nada importaba en ese momento, que la vida ahora tenia sentido y que la causa de todas esas sensaciones en el estomago crecían pero ya no eran incomodas.

Goenji se acerco mucho mas al cuerpo de Nozomi para profundizar el beso mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzaron a intensificar el beso, hasta que lentamente y sin querer se separaron para poder respirar. Los dos sonrojados y algo agitados con tan solo mirarse continuaron con ese beso. Goenji la jalo completamente mientras se subía a la camilla y Nozomi lo besaba más rápido. Ambos sentían como les empezaba a faltar de nuevo el aire pero no querían separarse, con cada beso que daba su ser se calmaba y sentía paz. Era como decirse todo lo que no entendían, y aun no comprendían. Goenji la sujetaba del cabello mientras ella solo se acercaba tomando su rostro.

Después de varios minutos, de un beso intenso, Nozomi reacciono, y se separo de goenji. Lo miro realmente roja, y mientras el se mordía el labio, intentando no quedar en shock. Hubo un segundo eterno, después de eso goenji se bajo y ella volteaba la mirada.

Goenji: Nozomi –dijo mirándola de reojo-

Nozomi: s…si –dijo con la cabeza gacha-

Goenji: bueno, lo que paso, este

Nozomi: etto, no te preocupes,

Goenji: no estas molesta, por lo que hice

Nozomi: no, y pues yo también lo hice, no tienes porque disculparte

Goenji: todo bien entonces?

Nozomi: si, mañana te veo, ya es tarde deberías ir a casa

Goenji: cierto, adiós, -adiós dijo Nozomi- salió y cerro la puerta

Nozomi quedo viendo como se cerraba la puerta, toco sus labios, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintió pequeñas cosquillas al recordar el beso. Por el otro lado goenji se apoyaba en la puerta y cerraba los ojos sintiendo más deseos de volver a besar aquellos labios carmín, tan suaves y dulces. Sin duda querían volver a repetir esa sensación que calmaba todo lo que sentían y avivaba un nuevo sentimiento al cual quedaron adictos.

* * *

**Yo: bien supongo que han acabado de leer**

**Conciencia: así o mas obvio **

**Yo: wuaa eres mala conmigo, nadie me quiere T.T**

**Conciencia: mientras ella se hace circulitos en el piso, yo hare las preguntas (yo: mala, mala)**

**¿La pueden matar, yo digo que si?**

**¿Les gusto el capi?**

**¿Me puedo apoderar del mundo *u*,,ok, no?**

**¿Quién será la persona con quien hablo al principio?**

**¿Hay algo más que amistad entre fubuki y Nozomi?**

**¿Quieren otro beso?**

**¿Creen que ella esta loca? **

**Yo: te oí –sacando su katana-**

**Conciencia: bueno, como ya vi que se molesto, eso es todo, cuídense y díganle que no me mate –corre-**

**Yo: nos vemos; 3 –te alcanzare- **


End file.
